The Burning Mist
by Megamagical
Summary: Kirino has secretly been suffering from his mixi-max with Jeanne. He hides it well, until Jeanne is captured and burned. Is it really caused by his mixi-max, or is there more to it? AU sick!Kirino, hurt!Kirino, death!Jeanne Pairings! AU
1. Chapter 1

**The Burning Mist**

 **Summary:** Kirino has secretly been suffering from his mixi-max with Jeanne. He hides it well, until Jeanne is captured and burned at the stake. Will Kirino survive his deadly fever and poor condition? Or will he burn to ashes? AU sick!Kirino hurt!Kirino death!Jeanne

 **Mega:** Hello everyone! I'm Megamagical. I love writing and watching anime. Some of my favorites include Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go, Katekyo Hitman Reborn (It took me at least twenty-five times to learn how to spell this anime's title. -_- Yeah…), and AKB0048. My favorite anime is Inazuma Eleven Go, and my favorite character is Kirino Ranmaru. Speaking of Kirino, if you know anything about Inazuma Eleven Go, you can probably guess who this story is about. It's Kirino. Kirino, get out here!

 **Kirino:** What is it, Mega?

 **Mega:** Nothing much. I'm just writing a story.

 **Kirino:** Does it involve me?

 **Mega:** Yup!

 **Kirino:** Will it end well?

 **Mega:** I don't know.

 **Kirino:** Will something bad happen to me?

 **Mega:** Maybe.

 **Kirino:** Will I like what happens?

 **Mega:** Probably not. Anyways, the disclaimer, if you'd please.

 **Kirino:** Why me? -_-

Megamagical does not own Inazuma Eleven Go. If she did, I would be the main character, and I would get hurt a lot.

 **Chapter One**

~Kirino's POV~

I blinked in surprise as a ball flew past me. It took me a few seconds, but I eventually remembered where I was and what I was doing. We were practicing for our next match, and I was practicing passing the ball with Shindou.

I jogged to get the ball from where Shindou had kicked it. I brought it back and passed it back to him. We continued this for a while, and I began to zone out.

I felt awful. I had felt like this since I mixi-maxed with Jeanne. It wasn't that bad at first, but the pains, nightmares, and over all feeling of sickness had increased over time. All I wanted to do right now was sleep. Yeah. Maybe I would after practice. The sound of Shindou's voice brought me back to reality.

"-you okay, Kirino?" He asked.

I blinked, "What did you say, Shindou?"

"Are you okay?" He restated.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I questioned. Did I do something wrong? I hope he didn't notice that I felt sick. There was no way I was going to miss practice because I felt a little sick! I was fine, or that was what I told myself over and over.

"You look a little out of it," he explained. I did? Oh no. That wasn't good. What if he tried to check for a fever or something? I would be caught and forced to sit out practice! I tried to look casual, but it was quiet hard with a fever that was over one-hundred degrees Fahrenheit (Around 37.7777 degrees Celsius).

"Don't worry, Shindou. I'm-" I was cut off by a strong dizzy spell. I tried to shake it off and finish my sentence, but it only intensified. Shindou looked at me worriedly.

"Kirino, maybe you should-"

"No!" I shouted. I quickly regained my composure and started again. "No, Shindou. I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy, that's all. I'm fine now. I'm sorry for yelling at you, by the way. Let's get back to practice, okay? I need to work on my passing some more if I want to improve before our next game."

"Okay, Kirino. I guess that my passing skills could use some work, too," he replied. Suspicion was evident on his face.

We resumed passing the soccer ball back and forth. I hated lying to Shindou, but I couldn't let him know of my condition. I could only hide my condition better and hope that Shindou doesn't notice again. Our passes grew harder and quicker. I smiled a small smile as Shindou started to get competitive. The feeling was apparently infections because soon I was get into it as well. I could feel the adrenalin rush through my veins with each pass. We soon started one-touch passes. Shindou was sweaty from running earlier, but he was covered with fresh sweat from our passing session. I grinned with happiness and success. There was no way he would think that I was sick now! The ball shot past my head for the second time in a span of twenty minutes. Shindou looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry! I guess I got a little out of control. Do you want me to get it?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I'll get it. Just give me a minute."

I rushed to get the ball before he got suspicions. I reached the ball and began dribbling back towards Shindou. Something felt wrong. I wasn't sure what it was, though. Everything had felt off since this morning. I shrugged the feeling off for the umpteenth time today. Everything was fine! Practice was going well, and we were defiantly going to win our next match. What could be wrong?

"Are you sure you're alright, Kirino?" Shindou inquired again.

"Of course I'm sure. If I didn't feel well, I wouldn't be at practice," I countered. Thank goodness that I knew how to lie well. If I couldn't, I would be laying it bed all drugged up on fever reducers or something.

"Alright, I get it. Do you want to practice shooting?" He questioned as he pointed towards the empty goal.

"Sure. Did everyone leave already?" I replied. I hope he didn't think something was off.

"Yeah, they did. I think practice ended a few minutes ago." He answered.

"Oh. Do you want to go first?"

"Sure. Can we score it best two out of three?"

"I don't see why not. Hurry up though, Shindou. The sun will set by the time you've taken a shot," I teased.

"Fine," he sighed mischievously.

He shot a strong Fortissimo in to the goal seconds later. I gapped silently in shock at the speed and strength of Shindou's shot. He ran to the goal, grabbed the ball, and kicked it to me. I kicked it hard into the bottom left corner of the net. I passed Shindou as we traded places, and I copied what Shindou had done with the ball. I moved out of the net as another strong shot ripped in to the net forcefully. We switched again; I got ready to take my next shot. I paused for a second as another dizzy spell hit. I kicked the ball again, and it soared into the top right corner of the net. Again we traded. His final shot was a normal shot into the right side of the next. We made our final rotation. I prepared to take my final shot, but I was interrupted by a horribly timed dizzy spell. Unlike its predecessors, the spell didn't go away. It just continued to intensify. My vision was blurring a little as I moved to take my shot. It didn't go as planned, though. My vision blurred completely, and my shot was sent far to the right of the net. I wobbled uncertainly on my feet.

"Kirino, are you okay?" Shindou questioned once more.

"I'm fine, Shindou. Why do you keep- augh!" I was cut off by an increase in dizziness and my fever spiking.

Shindou quickly began running toward me, "Kirino! What's wrong?!" There was panic and fear in his voice.

"Shindou… I-" My body no longer had the strength to keep me upright. I collapsed on the cool turf of the soccer field. I panted hard. It hurt to stay awake, but I tried to not submit to unconsciousness just yet. I was lifted up by strong arms seconds later. I could make out the blurry figure of my best friend. Maybe he could get rid of the sharp, burning pain of the fever.

He placed his hand on my sweaty forehead, "Ah! Kirino, you're burning up!" He cried in a loud, alarm filled voice.

I was really tired. Maybe I could go to sleep. I looked up at Shindou tiredly. I didn't have the strength to speak. He appeared to be yelling, but I couldn't hear him. How strange… My eyes were slowly closing. Would Shindou mind if I fell asleep? I don't think so. I pushed my head farther into his arm and allowed sleep to claim me. What happened next, I didn't know. All I knew was the feeling of being burned alive and being pulled into darkness.

~Chapter One Fin. ~

 **Kirino:** What the heck! Are you trying to kill me?!

 **Mega:** No. I just like seeing you hurt.

 **Kirino:** You're so sadistic. What was with that ending?

 **Mega:** My best friend read the first draft of this story, which had the ending, and said it was suspenseful, dark, and sadistic, so I used it in the final draft!

 **Kirino:** What kind of logic is that?!

 **Mega:** Mega logic! Besides, I'm the author! I can do anything to you, so I recommend that you behave yourself.

 **Kirino:** I hate you.

 **Mega:** I know. Shindou, get in here!

 **Shindou:** What is it?

 **Mega:** Do you hate me now, Kirino?

 **Kirino:** *being hugged by Shindou who is questioning Kirino profusely about his collapse* Not as much now, but still yes.

 **Mega:** Everyone's a critic! Thanks for reading my story! I hope you liked it. Feel free to comment or PM me if you have any suggestions for this story or future ones. I hope to write more stories about Inazuma Eleven Go and about Kirino Ranmaru (in the background: **Kirino:** NO!) in the future. If you liked the story a lot, don't forget to follow and favorite the story and ME! That's all from me. Kirino, Shindou, say good bye to everyone, please!

 **Kirino and Shindou:** Sayonara! We're off to play soccer!

 **Mega:** Wait for me! Ciao, everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: Burning

**Mega: Hi everyone! I'm glad you came back for the next chapter!**

 **Kirino: No! Why did they come back?!**

 **Mega: According to the awesome reviews, they like seeing you getting hurt and being tortured.**

 **Kirino: What?! Why would they like that?!**

 **Mega: Well, you're cute, strong-willed, and fun to torture.**

 **Kirino: I am not!**

 **Shindou: You are cute, though.**

 **Kirino: S-shindou!**

 **Shindou: What's up?**

 **Kirino: *points at Mega* She's torturing me again!**

 **Shindou: *glares at Mega* Mega, you wouldn't be upsetting Ranmaru now, would you?**

 **Mega: No! I'm just telling him the reviews.**

 **Shindou: Oh. Okay.**

 **Mega: Onto the reviews!**

 **Reviews!**

2gatita8: Thank you for reviewing! I will continue this story. Thanks for being my first review!

Taku-Mune: Thanks for the great review and encouragement. Here's the next chapter, so you can find out what happens next!

Guest: I will include the rest of the team. Some of them will actually appear in this chapter. Stay tuned to find out who they are!

TheSadisticOne: Thank you for your kind words. I'm like that too. I actually search stories that involve my favorite characters getting hurt. I'm glad that others like those stories too.

 **Kirino: How did you get** _ **FOUR**_ **reviews in two days?!**

 **Mega: Because I'm awesome, that's how!**

 **Kirino: No you're not!**

 **Shindou: According to two of the reviews, Mega is actually a decent writer.**

 **Mega: Thank you, Shindou!**

 **Kirino: She hurts me! How can you complement her?**

 **Shindou: I complement her because the more I do, the sooner we'll end up together.**

 **Kirino: *blushes* O-oh.**

 **Mega: On to the story because if we stay here any longer, they might get married or something!**

 **Kirino and Shindou: Hey!**

 **The Burning Mist: Chapter Two-**

 **Burning**

~Shindou's POV~

I looked at the pinkette in my arms. Kirino's eyes were open, but they were half-lidded and glazed with fever. I placed my hand on his forehead, but I removed it quickly.

"Ah! Kirino, you're burning up!" I cried with alarm. What was wrong with him? He had seemed out of it, sure, but he might as well have been on fire with such a high fever! There was no way I could help him on my own, so I did the logical thing. I screamed for my teammates at the top of my lungs.

"Tsurugi, Fei, Tenma, help!" I screamed, hoping that they were close enough to hear me. If they weren't, I would have to get them, but that meant leaving Kirino here. There was no chance that I would leave Kirino here in such a frail condition. I felt something burry itself in my arm. I looked down to see Kirino nuzzled into my arm with his eyes closed. He was asleep, or that was what I hoped.

I glanced up at the sound of footsteps. I turned my head to find Tsurugi, Tenma, Fei, and Wonderbot running towards me. All four were yelling, but I could make out the overall sense of worry that they gave off. Tsurugi reached us first.

"What happened, Shindou?" He asked as he examined Kirino.

"He collapsed with a fever minutes ago. He seemed off today, but I didn't think he was this sick!" I explained worriedly. If anything happened to Kirino, I would never forgive myself. Tsurugi placed his hand on Kirino's forehead, but he withdrew it as quickly as I had.

"He's boiling!" He exclaimed. Tenma, Fei, and Wonderbot reached us a few seconds after Tsurugi's statement.

"What's wrong?" Tenma asked in a surprisingly quiet voice filled with worry.

"He's sick. He needs medical attention immediately," Tsurugi informed the others monotony.

"Hurry up and bring him inside then!" Wonderbot ordered us, "Take him to the infirmary."

Tsurugi and I lifted the sick pinkette carefully. We started walking towards the doors with Wonderbot in front of us, and Tenma and Fei behind us. We went slowly to not disturb Kirino. We had all silently agreed that it was better for him to sleep in his condition. We reached the infirmary a few minutes later.

"Put him on that bed," Wonderbot instructed he moved towards some medical equipment. He beckoned for Tenma and Fei to join him. Tsurugi and I gently lifted Kirino onto the bed. Fei moved beside us with a cold compress in his hand. He placed it on Kirino's forehead while Tenma and Wonderbot prepared other items that would be used on Kirino. I looked at Kirino with concern. What if something was truly wrong with him? What if he would never recover?

I shook my head gently to clear my thoughts. What good would panic do? I need to stay calm and assist Wonderbot.

Wonderbot moved next to Kirino a minute later. He had a needle in his paw, and I quickly realized that it was connected to an IV that Tenma was holding. He pushed the needle into Kirino's skin gently. I watched as Tenma positioned the IV next to Kirino's bed. His expression was tense and nervous. After the IV was set, Wonderbot prepare to attach a heart monitor to my best friend. The silent room was suddenly filled with the slow cadence of my best friend's heartbeat. Fei suddenly grabbed a needle filled with some sort of medication. He handed it to Wonderbot wordlessly. The substance was soon injected into my friend's vein.

The medication did seem to affect Kirino. He looked calmer and less tense. Tsurugi handed me a thick blanket and looked at me calmly. I stood beside Kirino's bed and draped the thick blanket over his small frame. He looked so weak and helpless now, like a newborn child.

"Waiting for him to awaken is all we can do now," Wonderbot said to us, breaking the heavy curtain of silence that had fallen over the room.

"Will he be alright?" Tenma questioned anxiously.

"It depends on him. With such a high fever, I'm surprised that he is doing this well," Wonderbot answered nonchalantly.

"What do you mean by well?" Fei inquired.

"His fever has dropped by a fourth of a degree since we brought him here. I didn't expect his fever to go down until tomorrow at least," Wonderbot explained while gesturing towards the equipment attached to Kirino.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked sharply. Why hadn't Wonderbot told us that information yet? It was very strange how he avoided mentioning it.

"That's the problem, Shindou. I have no idea what's wrong with Kirino. We just spiked a high fever with no explanation whatsoever," He explained tensely.

"Is there a chance that it could just be a common cold or illness?" Tsurugi inquired insightfully. Why hadn't I asked that yet? Tsurugi was smart, though, so Tsurugi coming up with such a good question was kind of expected.

"There is only a slight chance. I've been thinking of causes for Kirino's sudden illness. The only cause I can think of that is logical is his mixi-max, but even that is a stretch," Wonderbot enlightened. His mixi-max could be a cause? That sounded a little farfetched. If that was the case, why wasn't I sick? What made his mixi-max different from mine? Then it hit me. The person I mixi-maxed with was very different from Kirino's. What made them different? Jeanne had been burned at the stake, but my mixi-max partner had probably died from illness, old age, or from a battle.

I quickly turned to Wonderbot, "What day was Jeanne burned at the stake?"

"She would have been burned to day. Why do you- oh! You might be on to something, Shindou!" He cried excitedly.

"What is it, Wonderbot?" Tsurugi, Tenma, and Fei asked in unison.

"Today was the day Jeanne was burned at the stake. Kirino was the one who mixi-maxed with her. Mixi-maxing is a process which bonds two souls. It would make sense if one suffered while the other did, correct?"

Fei nodded, "You're suggesting that Kirino is feeling a portion of what Jeanne is feeling, right?"

"That is correct, Fei," he agreed.

"How do we make him better?" Tenma questioned looking very distressed.

"We must wait. Kirino is the only one who can tell us if our theory is correct," Wonderbot reasoned.

I turned back to Kirino's bed side. I looked at his carnation colored hair. I was so focused on it that I didn't realize that two azure eyes were staring at me. I stared in shock at him. He looked at me tiredly. Fever was evident in his eyes. I quickly pulled him into a gentle hug. Everyone looked at me for a second before realizing that Kirino was awake. Wonderbot got to him first.

"How are you feeling?" He murmured quietly to the pinkette.

"Sick," was his raspy, nearly inaudible reply.

"You should rest, Kirino. You're really sick," I whispered to him.

He nodded and sank back into the bed. His fever glazed azure eyes closed gently. His breathing began to even out as he sank deeper into sleep.

I looked at Wonderbot, "What now?"

He looked at Kirino's sleeping form for a minute before answering, "We let him rest. We'll ask him about his condition tomorrow."

I nodded along with Tsurugi, Fei, and Tenma. Rest was the best thing for him right now. We just had to let him sleep. Fei, Tenma, and Tsurugi stood up silently.

"We'll go tell everyone of Kirino's condition," Fei stated calmly.

"I'll go to," I said standing up to leave. I was stopped when Tsurugi placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You should stay. You are his best friend, after all. He'll probably feel more comfortable with you here," he told me. I nodded. He was probably right.

I watched along with Wonderbot as they left the infirmary. I turned to look to look at Wonderbot. He stared at me with calm eyes.

"Are you staying?" I muttered softly. He nodded, and he turned to look at the medical instruments attached to Kirino.

"You are to, I presume," he stated faintly.

"I am. I can't leave him like this," I replied in a low voice, careful not to wake Kirino.

"You've made the right choice," he agreed before he began working with the devices again.

I grasped Kirino's hand tightly as I made a promise to myself. No matter what happened, I would stay by Kirino's side. I brushed some of his loose bangs out of his face.

"Get better soon, Ranmaru."

~Chapter Two End~

 **Mega: That's all folks!**

 **Kirino: First you hurt me, and now you're ripping of** _ **Loony Toons**_ **!**

 **Mega: What are you going to do about it?**

 **Kirino: I don't know! How should I know?**

 **Shindou: Calm down, Kirino! You don't want to upset her! Who knows what she could do?**

 **Kirino: Point taken and dually noted.**

 **Mega: Now that those two are done, we can close out this chapter. Hooray! Kirino, Shindou, if you'd please?**

 **Kirino and Shindou: Sayonara, everyone! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

 **Mega: Ciao, minna. See you at the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fever

**Mega: Welcome back for the third chapter, folks! I hope everyone has been enjoying the story so far. Just to let you guys know, I have a poll on my profile about this story. I would really appreciate it if you could check it out.**

 **Kirino: What are you going to write today?**

 **Mega: I think that I'll do a POV split between a few characters.**

 **Shindou: Really? Who are you going to include?**

 **Mega: You and Kirino, obviously!**

 **Kirino: Are we really the only ones?**

 **Mega: I don't know. Maybe you will be, maybe you won't be. I never plan these things.**

 **Kirino: *sweatdrops* I can tell.**

 **Mega: I know. Onto the reviews!**

 **Reviews!**

 **TheSadisticOne:** Thanks for reviewing again. I guess that I should have mentioned this earlier, but there **will** be OOCness. It is an AU, so I can make the characters do whatever I want! MUWAHAHA! (I have read _The Forest_ , by the way. I recommend it. It is a great story!)

 **Player021:** I'm glad you think the story is somewhat funny. I probably will add humor to the story to lighten the mood and tone. I'll try to avoid permanently hurting the characters, but I can't make any guaranties.

 **2gatita8:** I like your idea. I might include something similar to that later on in the story. I'm also glad to have you as part of my staff on my community. Thank you so much!

 **Mega: What a good batch of reviews! Right, Shindou?**

 **Shindou: Yeah. I'm surprised that some of them are this dedicated to your story.**

 **Mega: Yeah. It's great to know that people care about your story.**

 **Kirino: Mega?**

 **Mega: Yes?**

 **Kirino: Why didn't you ask me about the reviews?**

 **Mega: You don't like the story. Why would you want to read the reviews?**

 **Kirino: I want to.**

 **Mega: Fine. You can read them while I write this chapter.**

 **Kirino: Okay. *Grabs Shindou and drags him to a sofa to read the reviews***

 **Mega: Let's get to the story!**

 **Chapter 3: Fever**

~Kirino's POV~

My eyelids were heavy, I didn't know where I was, and I felt sick. This day was going just _great_! My skin felt hot and my head hurt tremendously. I could hear voices. What they were saying, I didn't know. I also heard a strange beeping, and I quickly found myself hating the sound. What _was_ that? It was so annoying, and the beeping seemed to come from right beside me. This was getting tiresome. I opened my eyes slowly, which was quiet hard seeing as my eyelids were made of lead at the moment. The light bore into my eyes; I closed my eyes for a second to allow them to become accustom to the blinding light. I opened them once more, but I only opened them halfway. Blurry figures came into focus slowly. I immediately recognized Shindou, but the others were harder to identify. Eventually, I realized that the three farther figures were Tenma, Fei, and Tsurugi, and the other close figure was Wonderbot.

They were deep in discussion. If I had the energy, I would have interrupted them just to figure out where I was, but I currently had absolutely no energy. Shindou turned towards me, but he didn't seem to realize that my eyes were open. A minute later, he seemed to register that my eyes were open and staring at him. He froze in shock before he pulled me into a gentle, yet firm hug. The others caught on at this point, and had moved towards me. Why did they all look so worried? Then I remembered what had happened earlier today, my fever, Shindou's worry towards me, and my collapse. That explained the worry, but I still had **no idea** where I was!

Wonderbot approached me with a calm, solemn look on his face. "How are you feeling?" He asked me quietly.

I moved to form a word and was very surprised when my efforts were rewarded. "Sick," I rasped quietly. I really did sound sick, didn't I?

Shindou leaned in closer to me. "You should rest, Kirino. You're really sick," he murmured into my ear.

I nodded gently. Sleep did sound nice, and my eyes were heavy with exhaustion. I allowed my eyes to close slowly as I was pulled back into the realm of unconsciousness.

My dreams were strange. Sometimes I would be with Shindou talking about soccer or something, or I would be running from monsters made of my nightmares. I wonder if my dreams were strange because of my fever. What other explanation was there? I had no idea how long I remained in my dream world, but it was like an eternity for me. Suddenly, my world of dreams was breached by a searing light.

My eyes flew open from the shock. After my eyes adjusted to the bright light, I was finally able to see where I was. I pushed myself up with a large amount of effort, so my back rested against the pillows behind me. The endeavor was exhausting, but the vantage point I gained was well worth the expended energy. I looked around the strange room. The first thing I noticed was the IV connected to my hand. It was probably to give me medications and other fluids my body required. My eyes landed on the heart monitor next, then on Wonderbot in the far corner of the room, and finally on my slumbering best friend. From what I had gathered, I was in the infirmary.

I brushed my hand against Shindou's gently. That sure gave him a start. His head jerked up, and he looked startled and confused. I laughed quietly as his eyes came to rest on me.

"You're awake," he murmured in amazement.

"Yeah, I guess I am," I replied with my still raspy and quiet voice.

"How do you feel?" He inquired sincerely.

"Hm. Let me think. I feel like _great!_ It's like I've been run over by a steam roller, dumped in acid, and roasted like a chicken." I told him, sarcasm dripping from my words.

"You feel that bad, huh?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I do. Why am I in the infirmary?" I asked curiously.

He looked at me like my hair had turned blue. "You do remember collapsing on the field, right?" He questioned seriously.

"Of course I do. Why?" I asked, feeling relatively dumb for asking.

"You were, and still are, running a high fever. We brought you here so Wonderbot could help you," he explained simply.

Wonderbot chose that moment to make his entrance. "I'm glad you're awake, Kirino. You gave everyone quiet the scare yesterday." What did he mean, yesterday? Did I really sleep through the rest of yesterday? His voice snapped me out of my musings.

"Have you felt ill for a long time?" He asked while examining the medical instruments attached to my body. He recorded things on a clipboard I didn't realize he was holding.

"I guess. I've felt out of it since our match in France with Jeanne." I clarified. Shindou and Wonderbot glanced at each other with a look of confirmation.

"How do you feel?" Wonderbot inquired as Shindou had earlier.

"I've already told Shindou," I stated.

"That's not what I mean. Do you feel hot, cold, tired, or achy?" He rephrased.

"I do feel hot, really hot. It feels like I'm burning from the inside out. What do you think is wrong with me?" I questioned worriedly. If I was really sick, I wouldn't be allowed to play soccer with the team until I recovered. What if I never recover? What would happen then?

"We do not know for sure, but we believe this has something to do with your mixi-max." Shindou explained.

"What would my mixi-max have to do with this?" Did something go wrong during the process? What if it also affected Jeanne?

"You do know what happened to Jeanne, right Kirino?" Of course I did. We learned about in class last year. She was burned at the stake. What did that have to do with me? Then it hit me. Mixi-maxes fuse two souls together, so it would makes sense if one soul felt pain if he other soul was injured or worse, right?

"You really don't think that's the cause of my illness, do you?" I asked fearfully. If it was, how could I get better? Jeanne died, and unless we brought her with us to the future, she would stay dead.

"It's the only explanation we have right now, Kirino. Until we know that your illness from another source, it's the most likely theory we have at the moment." Wonderbot explained, monotony covering whatever emotions he was feeling.

"Tenma, Fei, and Tsurugi were here earlier, right? Where are they?" I looked at Shindou curiously.

"They left to inform the team of your current condition and to get some rest," He told me quietly as he stroked my hair gently. It felt nice. I allowed my body to relax against the pillow as he fell into a steady rhythm. It was so relaxing. It started to make me feel drowsy.

"You should sleep, Kirino. You need you're sleep if you want to recover soon," he told me quietly as he pushed my body back down onto the bed. Once I was flat on my back, he resumed his stroking of my hair.

"Sleep, Kirino. Just sleep." He whispered to me gently. I nodded sleepily and leaned my head farther into my pillow.

I was finally calm. After all I had heard today, I surprised that I was able to become drowsy so quickly. I fell asleep to the steady rhythm of Shindou's strokes. My last thoughts were of how nice it was to be cared for by Shindou and on the gentle kiss he placed on my forehead.

~Shindou's POV~

I glanced down at the sleeping pinkette. He looked so fragile with his pale, flushed skin. I leaned down carefully before I placed a soft kiss in the middle of his forehead. I looked at his small form once more before resuming my vigil over the sick pinkette.

~Wonderbot's POV~

I watched Shindou place a kiss on his best friend's forehead. Everyone could tell that there was more than friendship in their relationship, everyone except Kirino and Shindou that is. I sighed quietly before I turned back towards my task. I could only hope that Kirino improved, and that the two clueless "best friends" realized their feelings for each other.

 **Chapter 3 - fin.**

 **Mega: The third chapter is done!**

 **Kirino: Did I see some romantic hints in this chapter?**

 **Mega: Yup. I'm sorry that Shindou and Wonderbot's POVs didn't last very long. I was trying to have this chapter focus on Kirino.**

 **Shindou: I thought it was okay. You actually started building towards some romance!**

 **Mega: I know. I wasn't much, but I included some hints towards romance. Make sure you favorite, follow, and comment! Kirino, Shindou, any closing remarks?**

 **Kirino: I don't like how you're always hurting me, but your readers seem to like it. I guess this story is okay.**

 **Shindou: I like the story, but I really like that Kirino and I will get together at some point. This story is relatively good, I guess.**

 **Shindou and Kirino: Sayonara, minna! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Mega: Ciao, everyone. See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Faint

**Mega: Here's chapter four, everyone.**

 **Kirino: I'm impressed! You've written four chapters in four days.**

 **Mega: It was only possible because all we've been getting is rain where I live. If I had soccer like I was supposed to, I wouldn't have had the time to write all the chapters.**

 **Kirino: YOU play soccer?**

 **Mega: Yup. That's how I know all the rules.**

 **Shindou: What do you play?**

 **Mega: I mainly play defense, but I do play offense sometimes during the game.**

 **Kirino: Defense? Are you any good?**

 **Mega: I'm okay, I guess. I do have a good shot when I play offense, though.**

 **Kirino and Shindou: Really?**

 **Mega: Yes. Now to the reviews!**

 **Reviews!**

 **2gatita8:** I'm so glad that this story has hooked you. I'm thinking of eventually having Kirino "recover" and then go into another arc of the story. After this occurs, I think that I will include your idea. What do you think?

 **Player021:** I'm glad you like the story. I did know the nightmare fact, by the way. I am Italian, and I am also German, Cuban, and Norwegian.

 **taku-mune:** There will be TakuRan/ RanTaku in this fic. Shindou probably will end up getting hurt in the next arc, which will probably start in a chapter or two. I do like Shindou as well, so he will end up getting hurt at some point.

 **Mega: Thanks for the great reviews, everyone!**

 **Kirino: You're hurting Shindou now?**

 **Mega: You bet!**

 **Shindou: Why me? :'(**

 **Mega: I don't know. Anyways, let's start the chapter!**

Chapter 4: Faint

~Tenma's POV~

I opened the door to the infirmary quietly and slipped inside. I glanced over towards my former captain. He was sitting next to his pinked haired best friend, asleep. I moved towards Wonderbot, who was preparing medications for Kirino-senpai.

"How is he?" I asked quietly to him.

"He is doing better," he told me softly.

"Will he be able to play in our next game?" I inquired gently.

"At the rate he is recovering, it is a possibility," he replied simply.

I looked at him worriedly. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Yes."

I sighed silently with relief. "Thank you," I mouthed to him as I left the infirmary.

The walk back to the locker room was very quiet until I ran into Tsurugi. I looked at him, very confused. Why would he be here? He was supposed to inform the team of Kirino-senpai's condition. I groaned inwardly. If he was here, Fei would be left to explain the defender's condition to the entire team **alone**! That would not end well.

"Why are you here, Tsurugi?" I pried, hoping to find the reason for his strange actions.

"I am going to visit my sick teammate, Matsukaze. It is normal to be worried about a friend, correct?" He told me as he continued moving down the hall.

"Where is Fei?" I turned towards him again.

"He is explaining Kirino's condition to the team. Why is that important?" He sighed.

I was getting angry now. Did he really think that it was okay to ditch a teammate so he could follow his own agenda? I knew one thing, and it was that what he did was not under any circumstances okay!

"Why did you leave Fei?" I growled. If he said one more stupid thing, I was going to snap.

"He seemed like he could handle it," he stated nonchalantly.

That was the **last straw**! "How could you leave him to explain Kirino's condition to the entire team, didn't I asked you to explain it together? Why would you do that, Tsurugi?! Why?" I screamed at him. He looked at me in shock, but I couldn't blame him. I was usually all fun and sunshine, and I had just started screaming at him.

"Matsukaze, what's wrong?" He asked gently.

"What's wrong? Everything's wrong! Kirino-senpai is sick, Shindou-senpai is exhausted from taking care of him, you just ditched your own teammate to do a task I asked you both to do together, and now you're asking me what's wrong! Well, what do you **think** is wrong, Tsurugi?!" I yelled as tears streamed down my face. I was angry, and he was acting like an idiotic jerk. Of course I was going to snap, but that didn't explain the tears. What was going on with me?

Tsurugi was visibly taken aback by my outburst. "Matsukaze, I'm sorry, but Kirino seemed like more of priority because he's-"

"No! Explaining the situation to the team was your priority, Kirino was Shindou's. I trusted you, Tsurugi, but you decided that you were going to disregard what I said so you could do what you wanted. How do you think I feel?" I growled to him as even more tears fell from my reddening eyes.

"I know I upset you, but please listen to-"

"I won't!" I cut him off sharply. "You can't keep doing this! The team needs you to cooperate, not cause even more trouble!" I shrieked. My voice was high and full of rage. "I can't do this, Tsurugi! I can't keep trying to be a calm and cheerful captain when everything is going wrong! I can't do it! I can't!" I was hyperventilating now, and the tears were flowing even faster. I wasn't sure if the tears were from anger, fear, or sadness, but I didn't have time to think as my legs gave out. I just didn't have the energy or strength to remain upright anymore.

"Hey!" Tsurugi cried in shock as he was forced to move rather quickly to catch my falling form. My breathing had speed up even more at this point.

"Matsukaze, breathe!" He commanded as he pulled me to my unsteady feet again.

"I can't!" I choked out. My throat felt like it was constricting. What was happening?

"You have to!" He shouted. I felt dizzy now. My head felt light and the world was spinning. Was this supposed to happen after you screamed at someone?

"Breathe, Tenma! You have to breathe!" He cried. What did he call me? Why did he call me Tenma? He always called me Matsukaze. It was very strange.

I felt my throat begin to relax. I drew in small, unsteady breaths. I looked up a Tsurugi's worried face. Tsurugi was worried about me. I didn't see that one coming. He looked into my tired silver eyes with relief.

"Can you hear me?" He inquired softly. His tone was completely different from his former tone. It was nice.

I nodded. A weak, quiet, "Yeah", was all I could manage.

"Do you know what happened?" He murmured softly into my ear.

I shook my head. I had no idea what had happened.

"You had a panic attack," he explained lightly.

I had a panic attack? Was that why it was so hard to breathe? The past events suddenly made a lot more sense.

"Can you walk?" He whispered to me, care was evident in his voice and expression.

I shook my head again. Even if I had any strength, I doubted that my legs would support me enough to allow me to walk.

What he did next surprised me. I had expected him to tell me to get up and walk it off. Instead, he pulled me into his arms and began to carry me bridal style. I looked up at him curiously. He must have understood my silent question.

"I'm taking you to your room. You're in no condition to move, let alone play soccer," he explained as he continued towards our destination.

We arrived at my room minutes later. He set me on a chair as he went to adjust my bed so that I could lay in it comfortably. Once he finished his first task, he grabbed my pajamas from my closet* and went to work dressing me in the comfortable clothing. He handed me the pajama to change into before he went to work on removing my cleats, shin guards, and my soccer socks.

I swiftly removed my jersey and replaced it with the soft top. Tsurugi had finished his task and was sliding soft socks onto my feet. They felt nice, I realized. Why didn't I wear them more often? The final piece of clothing, my pajama pants, was in Tsurugi's hand.

"You can't put these on alone, can you?" He sighed after I shook my head for the umpteenth time. "Come on then, Tenma," he said as he lifted me onto my feet. I blushed heavily as I briskly changed into the pajama bottoms.

He lifted me into bed slowly. "Get some rest, Tenma. I'll go tell the team that you're not going to be practicing today," he moved towards the door, but before he could leave, I grabbed his arm firmly. He looked at me with surprise.

"I should go, and you need to rest," he told me again. I frowned and tightened my grip on his arm in defiance.

"You don't want me to leave?" He looked surprised that I wanted him to stay. I nodded eagerly. If I was stuck here, so was Tsurugi.

"Alright, Tenma, you win. I'll stay if you agree to go to sleep," he murmured as he pushed my back down onto the bed.

I bobbed my head up and down in agreement. I relaxed into my pillow and gave Tsurugi a tired smile. He gave me a small smile in return. He smiled. He didn't sneer, snicker, or taunt. _Tsurugi_ smiled to _me_ of all people. Why me? What made me so special?

I sighed silently before I nestled deep into the pillow. I was tired. It was the first time I had realized it since my panic attack. I turned my head. Tsurugi was still there, I confirmed. A small smile graced my lips as I feel into a deep, exhausted slumber.

~Tsurugi's POV~

I looked at the exhausted brunette lying under the thick covers of the bed. He really did seem exhausted, now that I think about it. He had bags under his eyes earlier, I just hadn't noticed them. Was his panic attack my fault? Did I really hurt someone that I liked, no loved? How could I have done that to him? What kind of friend with a crush on their best friend was I?

I let him down. I knew that. I had failed to see his exhaustion and weakness, and this was the result.

'I have to be more observant of him. If I'm not, this could very well become a common occurrence,' I though solemnly. 'I have to look out for him. There's no way he can deal with all the pressures of being captain by himself.' I realized.

I put my hand on his still, unmoving hand. "I promise that I'll always be there for you, and that I'll protect you no matter what happens," I muttered quietly to myself and Tenma's sleeping form. "I'll always be there to protect you, Tenma. I love you." I whispered as I kissed Tenma gently on the forehead.

I will protect him from whatever dangers we must face in the future. It was a promise, and I never broke my promises. I would never break this one!

~Chapter 4 end~

 **Mega: That was chapter four, folks.**

 **Kirino: We were barely in this chapter at all!**

 **Mega: I know. I thought you'd enjoy the break. Did you?**

 **Shindou: I did. Thanks for reading everyone.**

 **Kirino: This sure is a quick ending, for once. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow everyone.**

 **Mega: Goodbye, folks. We'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **Kirino and Shindou: Sayonara!**

 **Mega: Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5: Free

**Mega: Welcome to the (very) late chapter five. Sorry for the wait! I had an actual soccer game on Thursday! Hooray!**

 **Kirino: Sup' everyone. How did your game go, Mega?**

 **Mega: Meh. We** _ **almost**_ **won, and we probably should have won as well.**

 **Kirino: What was the score?**

 **Mega: Zero to zero, even though we had around seven shots/scoring opportunities.**

 **Shindou: Hello, minna. What did** _ **you**_ **do during the game, Mega?**

 **Mega: I almost scored twice, and I got really cold and bored while I played defense because our offence was so good. The team we played wasn't that great, but that's not important now, is it?**

 **Kirino:** _ **You**_ **almost scored?!**

 **Mega: Yup. My goal is to score at least once during what's left of our soccer season.**

 **Shindou: It is a reachable goal, so I will support you somewhat.**

 **Mega: Yay! *hugs Shindou***

 **Kirino: *emitting dark aura* Mega… Shindou…**

 **Mega: What, Kirino? It's not like that, and you know it. I don't support reader/OC x character stories (unless it's a very special exception. Raimon's Samurai is one of the only examples I have of this).**

 **Kirino: *steals Shindou back and hugs him tightly* Mega, shouldn't you move on to the reviews?**

 **Mega: Yup! Here we go! *pulls out stack of reviews***

 **Reviews**

 **OTP's are all you need (Review from chapter 2):** Thank you so much! I'm glad that you like the story's idea. I will try to update at least once per week. I'm so glad that you like the story!

 **OTP's are all you need (Review from chapter 3):** Please, call me Mega, but I will take Baka-Mega, though, when I'm acting crazy, stupid, nerdy, etc. You are right, though. I don't plan on stopping my sadistic tendencies, so that means more torture for the IE Go cast! Yay! *in the background: IE Go cast screaming and trying to escape my grasp* I'm glad you love the KyouTen. I do enjoy that ship as well. (I don't get Kinkano x Tsurugi and Aoi x Tenma, though. Kinkano is married, and Aoi quite obviously has _**no**_ romantic interest in Tenma what so ever!) I did enjoy torturing Tenma in the last chapter because he is so easy to injure. I also love giving characters panic attacks. I really love doing this to very optimistic characters because no one can stay happy 24/7. Kirino also accepts your regards, but I don't think that will **really** happen until I finish the story.

 **OTP's are all you need (Review from chapter 4):** Jeanne was actually burned at the stake. I know this because I am Christian, and Jeanne is a Martyr. I also know lots of random things about random things. Gah! I got off topic! *smack head with 800 page book* Sorry about that. I really liked writing that chapter, so I'm glad you liked it. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

 **2gatita8:** I never prewrite the chapters, so I often add things to the story that seem unexpected. I'm glad you enjoy torturing Tenma, too. I'm glad you like the story even more! Your idea will be introduces in the next chapter if I keep this chapter on topic (-_- The chances of that are slim, but I **will** try!) I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

 **Kirino: Wow. You have a lot of reviews!**

 **Mega: Yup! We'll have to cut this short, though because I ran over on the reviews. Whoops! Sorry, guys. You can listen to** _ **You'll Be in My Heart**_ **by Phil Collins during the first part of the story. I didn't, but I think the message of the song is similar to the first character's feelings. BTW,** _ **italics**_ **with quotation marks in the story mean that they are thoughts of the character the story is in the POV of. To the story, everyone!**

 **Chapter Five: Free**

~Tsurugi's POV~

I looked at the sleeping brunette again. I wanted to leave, but Tenma had just yelled at me for not listening to him and had a panic attack because of it. I really didn't want to think of his reaction if I broke my promise.

I sighed before I brushed some bangs off of the brunette's closed eyes. Why did everything have to go wrong now? Why couldn't it have waited until Tenma was confident in himself as our captain? Tenma had suffered, and I had no intention of letting him suffer alone now. I would protect him from all of his enemies, doubts, and whatever else was hurting or could hurt Tenma.

My head dipped towards my chest as I allowed my thoughts to surface within my mind.

" _Why is it always Tenma? Why couldn't it be me or Shindou? At least we are confident in our abilities. Tenma's always been so nervous about being a captain. Even when we were competing in the Holy Road Tournament, he doubted himself. Maybe I can convince him to let Fei, Shindou, or I to be captain for a while. He can't play when he's in this state, so maybe I can persuade him. Yeah, that might work! I'll ask him when he wakes up. Maybe I can get Fei to help me convince him. Shindou could help to. Hmm, I'll ask them later."_

I was snapped out of my musings when the door was quietly opened. My head shot up as I turned to face the one who had interrupted my thoughts. I was surprised to see a boy with mint colored hair that was styled in to small twin tails that resembled bunny ears. His gentle green eyes landed on me with a soft gaze. He moved towards Tenma's bed silently. Once he was steps from where I sat, he turned to me and looked at me kindly.

"I thought I might find you here. I take it that you are caring for him because you feel responsible for his condition. Am I right?" He gave me a tiny smile.

"I suppose you are, bunny boy. How did you know about Tenma's," I paused as I searched for the correct word, "collapse?"

"Bunny boy? I really didn't think that you were one to make jokes," he laughed quietly.

"With Tenma like this, someone has to try to be happy." I said nonchalantly. "Are you going to answer my other question or not?"

"I guess I should, huh? Well, I was coming back from explaining Kirino's condition to the team when I heard Tenma screaming at you. He was quite loud, so I wouldn't be surprised if most of the team knew about his outburst," he explained. He looked at me, waiting for my reply which I gave him seconds later.

"Was our argument really that loud?" I blush slightly. What if Kariya or one of the other troublemakers on our team heard? I would never here the end of it.

He giggled in a very un-Fei-like way. "No, it wasn't. I was just messing with you, but I wasn't lying when I said that I overheard you," he smiled cheekily.

I groaned. Trust one of the only relatively serious people on your team to make a joke out of something serious. Am I the only sane one on this team? With the way everything was going, I was starting to think so.

"Now that that's out of the way, I need your help." I looked at him. The remnants of my blush had disappeared completely, and my expression had become serious again.

The laughter quickly left his eyes, "What do you need?"

"I need you to help me convince Tenma to do something," I stated looking straight into his eyes.

"What would this _thing_ be?" He glanced at me curiously.

"You've seen how burdened Tenma is, right?"

He nodded. His eyes began to fill with realization. It wasn't surprising. After all; Fei was a smart, witty time traveler. If he couldn't figure out what I was implying, I would start questioning his credentials.

"I have. He's seemed really tired, and his smiles are strained and fake," he agreed. "What do you plan to do to relieve him of his burden?"

I smiled inwardly. He _had_ figured out my plan or part of it anyway.

"It's simple, really. All we need to do is persuade Tenma to allow one of or Shindou to take over as captain until he is fit to resume his role as captain," I said simply.

He grinned, "It's a good plan, and you've also factored in that he can't argue against us while he is recovering, right?"

"Yes, I have," was my short reply.

"You do have a strong point, Tsurugi. He can't argue, and he definitely needs to recover, so I'll help you!" He beamed happily.

Tenma stirred and moaned tiredly at Fei's loud outburst. He shifted before he resumed his sleep. After we were sure he was completely out again, we resumed our planning.

"What do we do now? We can't do anything right now." Fei pointed out in a softer tone.

"We'll just have to wait. Hey, why don't you go tell the team of our current situation and lead practice today?" I suggested to him. He bobbed his head up and down in agreement.

"Sure, but why aren't you coming?" He inquired curiously.

"I made Tenma a promise," I explained. "After what happened earlier, I don't think it's a great idea to break a promise I've just made with him."

His mouth formed a small "O" in understanding. "I see your point. I'm of then. I'll be back later to check on you two later!" He said in a happy sing-song voice as he got up, walked towards the door, and disappeared through the doorframe. Thankfully, he remembered to close the door.

I sighed in exhaustion. Who knew that conversing with a bunny boy could use up so much energy? It was Fei, so I guess I should have expected it, but still!

I returned my gazed to Tenma's sleeping form. It wasn't all bad. With our plan, Tenma would be able to rest and recover while Fei took command of the team. What would I say to him? He would definitely argue against me, so what would be the best route of reasoning to take? I didn't have much time to ponder this, however, because as luck would have, that was the time when Tenma chose to wake up.

His silver eyes slid open. They rested on the ceiling for a moment, but they soon came to rest on me. Confusion was clear in his tired, half lidded eyes. His sleep heavy brain was probably having trouble putting two and two together. Seconds later, realization and shock replaced the curiosity completely.

His eyes flew open completely as he bolted up in his bed. His body didn't have the strength to support him, however, and he began to fall backwards toward his bed. I quickly jumped up and caught his falling form. I gently leaned him against his pillows.

"Are you alright?" I murmured into his ear quietly.

A tired, "Mmm-hmm," was all he could muster.

"I was talking with Fei earlier," I said quietly. Fei was sure to catch his interest.

My suspicions were confirmed when he turned to face me curiously. "Fei was here?"

"Yes, he was," I responded lazily.

"What did you talk about?" He murmured softly.

"It's nothing that really concerns you, Tenma. We just need you to agree," I muttered slyly.

He took the bait a second later. "What do you need me to agree to?"

I petted his head softly, "You've seemed really burdened lately. Between saving soccer and Kirino-senpai's sickness, you've been stressed, right?"

He nodded slightly, "Yeah, I guess I've been. Why?"

I took a deep breath before I answered his innocent question. "Tenma, you need to step down as captain," I said firmly to him.

He looked at me, panicked and fearful. "W-what do you mean?" He looked to be on the verge of tears.

"You're tired, Tenma. You need rest. You can't remain captain while you're like this," I explained faintly.

"I-I can still be captain, Tsurugi. I-I'm fine. I-it'll all work out somehow, r-right?" He exclaimed weakly, his voice wavering at times.

"Tenma, you're a great captain, but how can you help the team when you're still recovering?" I told him reasonably. He had to understand now. If he stayed captain, there was no telling what it would do to him!

His eyes dulled when he realized I was right. "If I'm not captain anymore, would I still be able to play with everyone?"

"Once you've regained your strength, I'm sure you can." I tried to reassure him.

"I-I understand. W-when will I be able to become captain again?" He asked faintly.

"You'll be our captain again soon enough. Do you agree with us?" I inquired calmly.

"I-I guess I do," he told me weakly. His back had slid halfway down his pillow during our conversation, so he was looking up at me instead of across from me.

"Who do you want to be captain while you recover?" I continued. He murmured something inaudible to me. "Could you repeat that, Tenma?"

"I-I want y-you to be captain in my place, Tsurugi." He replied tiredly.

"I'll respect your wish, Tenma. I'll be captain until you're ready to become captain again." I assured the tired boy.

"I-I'm glad. Thank you, Ts-Tsurugi," he smiled tiredly.

"Rest, Tenma. You'll need it." I said quietly as I pulled his tired frame into a sleeping position. He complied and allowed me to move him without resistance.

Once he was settled in his bed, he leaned his head towards me. "I-I'm glad that you care about me, Tsurugi. Thank y-you."

"I'll always be here for you, don't you ever doubt that, Tenma," I responded caringly.

"I know. I love you, Tsurugi. Good n-night," he smiled faintly before he succumbed to sleep's power once more.

"I love you to, Tenma," I kissed his forehead softly. Then I realized what he had just told me. He said he loved me! The chances of that statement being true, however, were slim. He was tired, and he was also recovering from a panic attack, but he had said it, and that was good enough for me!

" _I love you, Tenma. I won't let you ever forget that, but if you do, I'll be right there to remind you. I promise."_

~Chapter Five Fin.~

 **Mega: *falls to the ground from exhaustion***

 **Kirino: What's wrong with Mega?**

 **Shindou: This is the first chapter with over 2,000 words that Mega has written.**

 **Kirino: Oh. I get it now.**

 **Mega: *gets off the floor* It's done!**

 **Kirino: Yes, it is. Now finish closing the chapter so we can go home!**

 **Shindou: I would like it if you hurried up as well, Mega.**

 **Mega: Fine. :P Thanks for reading this chapter, everyone! We'll see you next time!**

 **Kirino and Shindou: Sayonara, minna!**

 **Mega: Ciao, ognuno! (ognuno= everyone in Italian according to Google Translate. If it's right or not, I don't know. -_-)**


	6. Chapter 6: Fine

**Mega: `Sup everyone! I'm back for the SIXTH TIME! Hooray!**

 **Kirino: How do you find the time and motivation to continue this story?**

 **Mega: I don't know. Hmm… I think it might come from the lovely reviews!**

 **Shindou: *walks in with a large stack of paper* I got the reviews you asked for, Mega.**

 **Mega: *takes reviews from Shindou* Thank you, Shindou! At least you're nice and helpful. *glares at Kirino***

 **Kirino: Hey! I'm helpful, sometimes at least!**

 **Mega: *sarcastically*** _ **Sure you are…**_ **To the reviews, my trusty readers!**

 **Reviews**

 **Asymmetriphobia:** I'm glad you like it! I plan on continuing this story as long as I can. Thanks for your review!

 **2gatita8:** I do try, my friend. I'm glad that the time gap doesn't bother you. I will do my best, and I will continue to be sadistic!

 **OTP's are all you need:** Thank you! I **will** continue this story! I'm glad that you love the story!

 **Yuu Rck:** I know, right? Just kidding! ;P I love that you love to read my chapters (try saying that three times fast)! As stated in my other responses, the story will continue, and I'm glad that you think so!

 **Kirino: *stares at review stack wide eyed* Those are a lot of reviews!**

 **Mega: Yup! Apparently torturing my favorite IE Go characters strikes a chord with other IE Go fans. (I made a musical pun because, believe it or not, I am a musician. I play the flute and mallet percussion in band, but I also play the piano. Shindou is still better than me, though...)**

 **Shindou: Shouldn't you start the chapter?**

 **Mega: OH YEAH! I forgot about that!**

 **Kirino: Mega…Really?**

 **Mega: Yeah… Sorry! To the chapter, my faithful readers!**

 **Chapter 6: Fine**

~Kirino's POV~

I opened my eyes for the first time today. Unlike before, my vision quickly focused, and I was able to identify the figures around me.

Shindou was beside me again, and Wonderbot was fiddling with some medical devices. Shindou was the first to notice that I had regained consciousness. He swiftly moved me into a sitting position, and he began to stroke my pink hair gently.

"How are you feeling?" He murmured into my ear.

I blushed slightly at the closeness of his face, but I was able to give him an audible answer.

"I'm fine. It's strange, Shindou. I feel like I haven't been sick at all, lately." I explained to him with a surprisingly strong voice. My voice hadn't been that strong for _**weeks**_! Maybe I was getting better; I could play if I was correct.

"You're certain, Kirino? That is kind of strange." He said looking deep into my azure eyes.

"Of course it is! Give me one reason why I would lie to you!" I growled angrily. Why did he think I was lying? Did he really have such little trust in me?!

He was visibly taken aback by my outburst. He looked panicky for a second, but he quickly regained his composure. He breathed deeply before he gave me a reply.

"I'm sorry, Kirino, but I just want to make sure that you're not lying to me so you can play soccer. You hid your illness so well last time that I don't want to take a chance this time," he replied earnestly.

He did have a (sadly) valid answer. If Shindou and I exchanged places, I'm pretty sure that I would have been the same way with him. He was important to me, so I guess that it's normal to worry about him, right? The way he was acting, though, was very similar to how I would have reacted. Maybe he liked me. I wonder… Did he really like me in a way other than friendship? Probably not, but a defender can dream, right? The closeness of Shindou's face brought me back to reality.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem a little distant," he told me as he moved his face even closer to mine.

I blushed heavily. This was so embarrassing! Why was he acting like this? Did I do something wrong?

"O-of course I am! I was just lost in thought. Where are Tenma, Fei, and Tsurugi? They were here, weren't they?" I inquired, hoping to change the topic.

"They left to explain things to the team, but that was a while ago. I'm not sure where they went. Why do you ask?" He was prying. I could tell. Why he was prying, I sadly had yet to discover.

"I don't know. I'm just curious, I guess," I clarified.

He looked satisfied with my answer, so he didn't press me for any more information. Instead, he opted to slide onto the side of my bed and sit next to me. I blushed heavily as one of his strong arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to his chest. His other hand resumed stroking my loose, silky hair in a calming rhythm.

"Shindou?" I looked towards him curiously.

"Yes, Kirino?" He inquired shortly.

"What are you doing?" I questioned quietly.

"What do you mean?" He inquired innocently.

I blush for the umpteenth time at his reply. Was he really this dense? I doubted it.

"You know what I mean, Shindou," I indicated to our position.

"What's wrong with lying next to you?" He breathed into my ear.

"I-I don't know! It just seems kind of weird, though, right?" I pointed out.

"What's weird about lying next to your crush?" He murmured into my ear.

He did not just say that, did he? He wasn't in love with me. There was no way he could be in love with me, right? This was just a sick dream.

"W-what do you mean?" I turned my head to the side to hide my blush.

"I love you, Kirino Ranmaru," he repeated to me.

"Y-you do?" I asked hopefully. Maybe he really did love me! Maybe my feelings towards him **weren't** pointless! Maybe I had a chance!

"Yes, I do. I know it's sudden, but I'd like to know if you will accept my confession," he proclaimed to me boldly.

"I-I love you to! I'm so glad you feel the same!" I cried as I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. Tears of joy, relief, and whatever else I was feeling spilled from my eyes. He loved me! **The** Shindou Takuto, Raimon's playmaker and former captain, love me, Kirino Ranmaru, a simple defender!

"I'm relieved as well. I thought you like Kariya or Tsurugi!" He exclaimed happily.

"You thought that I was in love with **Tsurugi**? Why would you think that? He's obviously head over heels for Tenma. Sometimes, Shindou, you can be so dense." I sighed dramatically.

"Hey! I'm not _that_ dense! At least **I** didn't hide a serious illness from my team!" He countered quickly.

"This is coming from the one that had to get _**surgery**_ for a leg injury caused by worsening a minor injury though overworking it in a soccer game?" I mocked, humor coloring my voice.

"You do have a point, sadly, so you win," he grinned lightheartedly.

"I know. You've never been the best at debates," I joked while a large, silly grin decorated my face.

He looked ready to rebuke my statement, but he stopped when the door was thrown open by a tired looking Fei. He quickly darted over to my bed, stopping once he was beside the two of us. His usual grin and easygoing manner was gone completely.

"Shindou," he gasped as he regained his breath. "Tenma, he, he," he struggled to find the right words, "he's had a panic attack!"

"What?!" We screamed in unison. Wonderbot's attention was caught by the loud noise, so he moved towards us.

"Could you elaborate, Fei?" He questioned calmly, but worry could be found in his tone.

Fei nodded before he resumed speaking, "I wasn't there when it happened. I only heard Tenma screaming at Tsurugi. Tsurugi brought Tenma to his room after he collapsed, and I met them there. Tenma was asleep, but he looked tired. Tsurugi said he was going to try to convince Tenma to step down as captain."

"He wanted Tenma to step down as captain? How bad was he?" Shindou asked sounding slightly panicked.

"He looked really tired, pale, and kind of sick. He's in no condition to lead our team against El Dorado," he stated worriedly.

"Can we see him?" I inquired. If Tenma needed help, I would give it to him! He helped me, so I was determined to help him all I could.

"Yeah, we can, but should you go, Kirino? You were so sick two days ago. Are you sure you're alright?" He inquired gently.

I nodded, "I feel fine. Wonderbot can check my condition if you want."

"Wonderbot, would you mind?" Shindou interrupted.

"It's fine. It won't take long." He stated as he began fiddling with some medical devices attached to me.

He finished a minute later. He turned to face us, "He's fine. Whatever his ailment was, it has disappeared completely."

I grinned happily before I bounded out of the bed and headed towards the door. My teammates followed my example and walked out into the hallway. We swiftly made our way towards Tenma's room.

We arrived minutes later. I turned to face my companions. They looked at me inquisitively.

I returned their gaze, "Who's going to go first?"

My gaze moved to Fei as did Shindou's. We looked at him expectantly. He flinched nervously.

"Why do I have to?" He muttered as he opened the door of the room slowly. He slid in silently, and soon Shindou and I had followed his example. We all had entered the room seconds later.

Fei moved towards the hunched figure of Tsurugi. He placed his hand gently on his shoulder. Tsurugi's head whipped around, and he turned to face us.

"How is he?" Shindou murmured to the dark-haired striker.

"He's doing better. He was awake a little while ago," he told us.

"Did you get him to agree to step down as captain?" Fei questioned seriously.

"I did," Tsurugi said shortly.

"Who did he appoint as the temporary captain?" Shindou inquired softly.

"He wants me to be captain." Tsurugi announced simply.

"Are you going to agree?" Shindou looked into his golden eyes solemnly.

"Yes. I will respect his wishes and become captain." He said firmly.

I smiled silently. Things were going to get interesting soon.

~Chapter 6 end~

 **Mega: Chapter six is done, and the new arch will begin next chapter! YAY!**

 **Kirino: We hoped you enjoyed it!**

 **Shindou: Stay tuned to read whatever Mega decides to put in the next chapter.**

 **Shindou and Kirino: Sayonara, minna!**

 **Mega: Ciao, my trusty readers! See you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Regrouping

**Mega: I'M NOT DEAD!**

 **Kirino: We know. You just posted a new story days ago.**

 **Mega: I just wanted to make sure. Sorry for the wait, guys! I was busy because I have the hardest Jazz Band piece EVER!**

 **Shindou: How bad can it be?**

 **Mega: According to my piano teacher, a HIGH SCHOOL SENIOR had to play a song as hard as the one I have to play!**

 **Kirino: Meh. Kick its butt and update this story. It's that simple.**

 **Mega: Kirino, shut up. To the reviews, my not-so-trusty morons! (Kirino and Shindou are the morons, not you, my lovely reader!)**

 **Reviews!**

 **2gatita8:** The new arc is HERE! I'm glad you're so dedicated to the story! I really try hard to write good chapters, so I'm glad you're enjoying them. Have fun with Elsword! I will continue to be sadistic(ish in this chapter for plot reasons)!

 **OTP's are all you need:** Someone is proud of me! *cries tears of joy while Kirino glares* I'm soooo happy that you like the pairings! I'm ecstatic that you like the POV changes. Someone said it made my stories clunky and disorganized, but I don't care. I love trying to write from my favorite characters' POVs (Tsurugi and Shindou are really fun since I'm not exactly like them personality wise). I'm going to have a ball with Tsurugi being captain! I will continue to update every other year! Just kidding! ;P

 **YuukoYuukoYun:** NEVER! I'm glad you love it! T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U! :D

 **BelleOfTheFics:** I'm glad! Here's your update as promise (just really late)!

 **Mega: What a good batch of reviews!**

 **Shindou: Yup. Shouldn't you start the story now, Mega?**

 **Kirino: Yeah! Get on with it!**

 **Mega: Fine. :P Here's the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 7: Regrouping**

~Tsurugi's POV~

I groaned irritably. It had been an hour since Tenma had agreed to make me the captain of our time traveling soccer team. We had explained the situation to the team, and overall, they had taken the news relatively well. We had just finished a short practice meant to show the team how we would have to function until Tenma's return.

The practice was, well, madness. What did you expect? We were missing our true captain and midfielder, and Kirino was still weakened from his illness. Most of practice was spent trying to figure out positioning and tactics. Even Kariya was trying to help, which can give you an inkling of how bad it was.

I was glad it was over. If this was what it was like to be a captain, I can see why Tenma had broken down. It was so stressful! How did captains handle all that madness and responsibility? I didn't know. How was I going to be Tenma's replacement if I could barely deal with a short, simple practice about positioning and tactics?

I began to walk towards my room when Fei, Shindou, and Kirino, leaning heavily on Shindou due to exhaustion, caught up with me. A silence, heavy as could be, hung in the air. It was troubling to me. We entered my room a minute later.

Shindou made a beeline to my bed and sat Kirino on it gently. He joined Kirino on my bed as soon as he completed his earlier task. Fei claimed my chair, so I was left to lean on the wall of MY room. Weren't my friends the greatest?

Shindou gently laid Kirino's head on his lap, and the pinkette was out like a light. I looked at him worriedly. The illness really had done a number on his stamina. Shindou shared my concern. How bad had his illness really been?

Fei broke the suffocating silence. "What do we do know?"

"I don't know," Shindou shook his head, looking defeated. "What do you think, Tsurugi?"

I sighed tiredly, "I think we need work on our teamwork, but I think I'm the main problem for the team."

"Don't say that! You're not the problem at all!" Fei nearly screamed, "If anything, we're the problem, not you."

"He's right, you know," Shindou chimed in.

I scoffed, unconvinced. "Yeah, sure he is. How can I **not** be the problem? I'm the captain, the one responsible for the entire team!"

"Don't blame yourself, Tsurugi. I was part of the chaos today too," a soft, sleepy voice interrupted.

The three of us blinked and looked towards the source of the voice. It was Kirino. His tired azure eyes were focused on me. Shindou gently pulled up and leaned him against himself.

I quickly regrouped myself, "You can't be blamed, Kirino. You've been very sick, so it's only natural that you would be tired and not as focused."

"I know that, but I could've at least helped with organizing the team!" He growled, angry not with me, but with himself. "I hate being so useless! I can't help the team at all!"

"Relax, Kirino. You're not useless. You just need rest," Shindou soothed the irritated defender calmly.

"I am and you know it! Don't lie to me, Shindou!" Kirino sobbed angrily. Shindou immediately pulled the rosy-haired boy into a hug and began to comfort him.

Shindou nodded to me before he pulled the rosy-haired boy into his arms and walked out of my room. I moved over to my bed and flopped onto it, frustrated with the team's problems. Fei moved his chair closer to me and locked eyes with me, his mint green eyes swimming with frustration, worry, and exhaustion.

"Go get some rest, Fei. I'll figure something out tomorrow," I told him calmly.

He nodded and swiftly left my room. When he left, I walked through the door and into the hallway. My destination was close; I arrived a minute later. I opened the door to the room silently. I entered softly and walked to the chair I had left earlier.

Tenma was still asleep, although his expression did not appear to be too peaceful. His breathing was somewhat ragged, and he was sweating heavily. I pushed a few strands of hair away from his sweaty forehead. I pressed a hand to his forehead softly, only to find he had a fever. It wasn't a very high fever, but he was sick. I stood up and left the room again to retrieve medicine from Wonderbot, who was in the infirmary yet again. Why did everything happen to Tenma? Why was every misfortune befalling him? I didn't know. I could only hope that things got better.

~Tenma's POV~

Everything was dark. That was the first thing I realized when I awoke. I was also hot, I realized. I tried to move, but I had absolutely no energy whatsoever. I wanted to cry, to scream, to do **something** , but I couldn't.

I lay there in agony for what seemed like an eternity until I finally found the strength to let out a weak cry of pain. Someone seemed to have heard my cry of despair and was beside me in an instant. A cloth, cold as ice, was placed on my clammy forehead. Something was placed at my mouth. I didn't want to open my mouth to the object, but the figure pinched my nose shut, sealing my airway, and forced me to swallow the liquid the object held. It was then that I realized that I was not hot now, but cold.

A warm, comfy blanket was placed on my body gently. I snuggled into the fluffy source of warmth happily. A chaste kiss was placed on my forehead as a stuffed bear was pressed into my arms. I hugged it tightly as I began to doze off. I allowed sleep to claim me as I happily snuggled with my bear under the thick blanket.

~Tsurugi's POV~

I had only been gone for a minute, but it was enough for Tenma to wake up. I swiftly cooled his forehead and gave him medicine. After I had finished those tasks, I covered him with the thick blanket I had acquired from Wonderbot. He seemed to enjoy the blanket. I thought for a moment before I gave him a stuffed bear, not from Wonderbot, but from the boy's scattered belongings. He was peaceful after that. He was calm for the first time today. I smiled gently as I sat down on the chair yet again and returned to my vigil. He was going to be fine. That I knew.

~Chapter 7 fin.~

 **Mega: Sorry that it's shorter than normal. I've been busy with my birthday coming up and all.**

 **Kirino: I was in this one. That's a surprise…**

 **Mega: Oh be quiet! If you feel the urge to make me a birthday fanfic (please do!) then PM me for my ideas/requests.**

 **Shindou: Thanks for reading this very short chapter. Stay tuned for the rest of the story.**

 **Kirino: Whenever Mega ACTUALLY writes them!**

 **Mega: Kirino… Finish up now, or face my fanfiction writing wrath!**

 **Kirino: NO!**

 **Mega: Now, Kirino.**

 **Shindou and Kirino: Sayonara, everyone!**

 **Mega: Ciao, minna!**


	8. Chapter 8: Revival

**Mega: It sure has been a while, right Kirino?**

 **Kirino: Yeah. I thought you died during Halloween from a sugar coma.**

 **Mega: Nope, but I bet you wished I did!**

 **Kirino: *suspicious* Why would I want that?**

 **Mega: This chapter is all about you and Shindou (plus the occasional other character)! Yay!**

 **Kirino: NOOO!**

 **Shindou: *holds out the reviews while bowing* The reviews, Mega-san.**

 **Mega: Thank you, Shindou! *takes reviews from Shindou***

 **Reviews!**

 **OTP's are all you need:** Thank you for your kind wishes! In return, your wish has been granted! This chapter is ALL about Kirino! Yay! Kirino's not thrilled to be called cute, though. **(Kirino: NO I'M NOT!)** I'm glad you like the story and chapters. The story thus far is just laying the foundation for the true plot. Hopefully, this chapter will begin to reveal that plot. Wish me luck!

 **2gatita8:** You don't have to worry. Having you as my friend, as sappy as it sounds, is a perfect gift for me! Thanks in indeed due to you, my friend. You were my first reviewer and have helped me with my stories, so I'm gonna thank you like a good friend. Kirino, Shindou, if you'd please. **Shindou and Kirino: Sure!** _ **Mega, Kirino, and Shindou: Thank you, 2gatita8! :D**_

 **Mega: Such good reviews!**

 **Kirino: Can we get to the story, already?**

 **Mega: Sure! Shindou, Kirino, places please!**

 **Kirino: What?!**

 **Shindou: Just do it, Ranmaru. *kisses him sweetly***

 **Mega: Enjoy the chapter!**

 **~Chapter 8: Revival~**

~Kirino's POV~

I hated it. I hated, no, DISPISED being so useless. Everyone else was working hard to regroup the team and get ready for our next match. What could I do to help? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

I was disoriented, somewhat confused, and just flat out exhausted. While everyone else was running laps, I was slowly dribbling between two cones. I couldn't even play attention to Tsurugi and Shindou's positioning directions. I had gone to the wrong position not once, not twice, but THREE TIMES! Everyone was sympathetic and understanding, but that was even more irritating! I was recovering from an illness, not from a near-death experience!

I was glad when practice finally ended. I tiredly followed Shindou, Fei, and Tsurugi into the latter's room. I found myself leaning quite heavily on Shindou during the short journey. When we arrived, Shindou gently pulled me towards Tsurugi's bed. Too tired to resist, I allowed myself to be pulled gently onto the bed. I leaned my limp for against his chest. ' _He's so warm,'_ I thought drowsily. I nuzzled into his chest ever so slightly and allowed the exhaustion and drowsiness to pull me into the realm of sleep.

When I woke from my short doze, Tsurugi was arguing with Shindou and Fei. It took me a moment, but I eventually grasped what they were talking about. I was tired, but the nap had given me some energy, and I knew just how to use it.

"Don't blame yourself, Tsurugi. I was part of the chaos today, too," I murmured quietly, but loud enough for them to hear me.

My three friends froze before they turned to look at me. They stared at me for a moment. Did I do something wrong? I never received an answer as Shindou pulled me up and leaned my tired body against his.

He quickly regrouped himself, "You can't be blamed, Kirino. You've been very sick, so it's only natural that you would be tired and not as focused."

"I know that, but I could've at least helped with organizing the team!" I growled, angry not with him, but with myself. "I hate being so useless! I can't help the team at all!"

"Relax, Kirino. You're not useless. You just need rest," Shindou soothed calmly.

"I am and you know it! Don't lie to me, Shindou!" I sobbed angrily. Shindou immediately pulled me into a hug and began to comfort me.

Shindou nodded to Tsurugi before he pulled me into his arms and walked out of the room. I tried to pull away, but I was weak and his grip was strong. Why was he doing this? Who would care about a weak defender like me? What significance did I have? I was just an orphan (we never see his parents, so I inferred that he had no parents.) that was lucky enough to meet and befriend one of the best people I would ever meet.

I was nothing. I had known that for a long time. I was expendable, not needed, forgotten. Everyone knew it, they just never said it. Why did everyone feel the need to tell me I was special? I knew I wasn't, so why did they bother lying? Why couldn't anyone ever tell the TRUTH?! Was it so hard? All they had to say was, "Kirino, you're not special, and everyone knows it." It was that simple!

My musings were brought to an abrupt halt when Shindou proceeded to sharply pull me into a room. He marched into the room swiftly. It was then that I realized exactly whose room it was. It was Shindou's room. It was relatively neat asides from the music strewn around the room. I liked it. Unlike Tsurugi's room, it had a warm atmosphere. It felt like home, like Shindou's house. It suited him.

Shindou tugged my arm roughly and threw me onto the bed. I winced at the harsh actions of my friend (and possible lover. I wasn't quite sure.). He turned to face me, his expression a mixture of worry, anger, and fear. His face was actually quite stoic, but his eyes revealed all of his emotions.

"Kirino," he began, "do you really think I would lie to you?"

"No," I answered truthfully. I trusted Shindou completely, and I doubted he would ever lie to me.

"Good," he smiled. "It's good to know that you still trust me."

"Why wouldn't I trust you? You're my best friend, and I, I," my voice faded before I could finish.

"You what, Kirino?" He asked, curiosity lacing his voice.

"I love you," I whispered softly.

He smiled broadly, "I love you too."

He pulled me into a tender, loving kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him silently. We remained like that for a while. I liked it; it was nice.

When we broke apart, he turned to me. "Why do you think you're useless, Kirino?"

"I am useless, Shindou, so why would I think of myself as anything else?" I countered.

He blinked in shock, "Who told you that you were useless?"

"No one," I answered, "I just figured it out as I grew up. I'm useless and can be easily expended. That's what I am."

"You don't really think that, do you? Please tell me you don't," he pleaded.

"If I didn't, why would I tell you that I did?" I inquired simply.

"You wouldn't," he answered hollowly.

"You're right, Shindou. I wouldn't," I told him plainly.

He was silent. The tension slowly grew as the silence remained in the room. I didn't want to speak and neither did he, so we remained quiet.

I wanted to run so badly, to escape the awful confrontation and silence. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be free, not confined in Shindou's room! Why couldn't life ever be in my favor?

"You were never useless, Ranmaru. You should have known that." Shindou's calm voice shattered the silence and tension completely in a single blow.

Tears began to form in my azure eyes. No! I couldn't cry! Not in front of Shindou of all people! I fought them, but the tears quickly won. Tears began to cascade down my face, dripping onto my shirt hem. Shindou looked alarmed. He swiftly pulled me into his embrace, whispering apologies and words of love into my ear.

"Shindou," I whispered, "I'm sorry."

He froze completely. "Why are you sorry, Ranmaru?"

"I made you worry over such a stupid thing. I've just wasted your time. I'm so sorry." I sobbed softly.

He lifted me up silently as he began to pull back the covers of his bed. Once he had finished, he laid me on the soft mattress. He then slid in beside me and pulled me into his arms. Finally, he tugged the covers over both of us. I snuggled up against his form, pleased with the warmth it provided. His arms wrapped around my back and hugged my tightly.

"Don't ever say that you're sorry about something so dumb, Ranmaru. You're always worth my time," he whispered affectionately. "Let's get some sleep. Both of us really need it."

I nodded sleepily. "Good night, Takuto."

"Good night, Ranmaru." He kissed me softly before we both drifted off to sleep.

~?'s POV~

I looked at the sleeping couple, completely livid. My mission was simple, tear the two apart, but what did I do instead? I brought them even CLOSER together! I was dead. Boss was going to tear me to shreds over this!

I cursed silently. I needed a new approach. A new angle, if you will. I would my plan be now?

I thought for a moment. Killing one of them was going too far, that I knew, so what else was left? I pondered again before it finally came to me. The thought was small at first, but it soon grew into a lovely plan. It would take time, though, so I would have to bide my time for the moment until everything was in place.

I smirked. The plan was flawless. The ever-so-happy couple would soon find out exactly how deeply they were involved in this game, and I was all too happy to show them.

~?'s Boss's POV~

That idiot! Why did I choose to send such an unreliable person to do this very task? I didn't know, but I did know that I was really regretting it.

I made a mental note. Next time, send a better agent to do an important job. Chances were that I wouldn't remember it, but I could at least try.

Our plan was finally ready to be set in motion. Ranmaru's sickness had been the first step, and Tenma's panic attack and collapse had been the second. A few more steps and our plan would be complete. I smiled maliciously. How great would it be to finally see our gorgeous plan take shape?

Everyone was ready. Everything was in place. The only thing preventing us from completing was that retched Kirino Ranmaru. He was the only obstacle in our way. We should have overcome him long ago, but he was strong-willed and brave, thus our failures to break him were the result. He was an obstacle, but soon, he would be gone. We were ready to begin, and nothing was going to stand in our way.

~Chapter 8 complete~

 **Mega: It's done!**

 **Kirino: Hey! There are villains in this chapter. We've never had villains in a story before!**

 **Shindou: This is quite an interesting turn of events. It would appear that Mega is attempting to add some plot into this story.**

 **Mega: That I am! What did you think everyone? Good? Bad? Mediocre?**

 **Kirino: Don't forget to review, minna!**

 **Shindou: Follow and favorite us too!**

 **Mega: That's all for now, guys!**

 **Kirino and Shindou: Sayonara, everyone!**

 **Mega: Ciao for now minna!**


	9. Chapter 9: Risk

**Mega: Well that was a long break.**

 **Kirino: You think?! What kind of author are you?**

 **Mega: The best kind because, you know, I'm perfect in every single way. Duh.**

 **Kirino: I hate you…**

 **Mega: Okay, then. I'll be back. I have another story that focuses on torturing Kirino to write.**

 **Kirino: Wait, WHAT?! NOOOOO!**

 **Mega: Yup, on to the reviews, then.**

 **~Reviews!~**

 **OTP's are all you need:** Thank you! I do try! Why would anyone want to kill Kirino? Even I don't know, maybe he's a princess? *receives death glare from Kirino*, or maybe not. I do try to introduce new characters, but this story may have some of my OCs forced on it. I really don't think I'm as good at POVs as you say I am, but thank you! Currently, I'm working on writing in third person. -_-; How do so many people write in it so well? Here's the next chapter (Two months late, but still), enjoy!

 **2gatita8:** I do consider you my friend, a very good one, actually. Now, onto your questions:

Someone evil, probably. I don't know, but I have seen a new room in the character dorm house.

I'm not sure, but if they really are that evil, I'd protect your fanfictions. They could be next!

The next step? Hmm… They probably will force Kirino to crossdress or something even more horrible!

Kirino will be forced into even more fanfiction, would be what I would suggest, but, like all villains, they never asked me. They have some nerve!

The counterpart is being written, but it still is incomplete. -_-; Sorry!

 **taku-mune:** Hmm… These villains sure do seem evil… Maybe I should give Kirino some help… School has been getting to me, too, with all the projects right around winter break. It's not fair! :`( Stay tuned for the nonexistent plot to develop, or not. We'll see how this goes, and to see more of these horrible villains. Sorry for the late update!

 **SkywindAri:** Thank you! I do my best. You have to keep quiet about the villains, though. They don't know that I included them in the last chapter, and we wouldn't want them to find out, would we?

 **Guest (#1):** I'm glad to hear it, but _or else_ what? Don't hurt me! I'm actually writing a chapter!

 **Fujoshi Girl 101:** I'm so happy you like it! I AM continuing it, much to everyone's disbelief and Kirino's dismay.

 **Black Carmella:** Good to know. Here's an update for you!

 **Guest (#2):** I'm sorry! Please don't kill me. I've just been busy with the holidays and learning Japanese (it's really hard!). Thanks for sticking with me.

 **Mega: So many reviews!**

 **Kirino: They to tend to pile up over the course of two months…**

 **Mega: You're mean! I guess that I'll have to turn to the reviews for comfort.**

 **Kirino: You do that.**

 **Mega: There is so much love in the review section!** _ **Can you feel the love tonight?**_

 **Kirino: Mega, your singing is the last thing we need right now.**

 **Mega: You're one to talk, but we do need to get to the story. Forward march, my lovely readers!**

 **Chapter Nine: Risk**

~Shindou's PoV~

Seeing Ranmaru break down like he did was one of the worst things I had seen in my entire life. He was so broken, so lifeless.

Why would he ever think that he was useless? He had saved us in games many times before, and he had even worked together with Kariya, or the devil, I liked to think. Did Kariya put those thoughts in Ranmaru's head? Was he the cause of everything? And if he wasn't, who was?

I sighed and resumed my rhythmic stroking of Ranmaru's hair. We had gone to bed hours ago, but he still refused to awaken. Was he sick again? I hoped not. It had been bad enough when he was sick before, but I didn't think his body could take it if he got sick again.

I had woken up an hour ago, still somewhat groggy. It was to be expected, though, seeing as I had gotten very little sleep last night. Currently, I was assuming that the lack of sleep from our late night comfort session was what kept the pink haired defender in the realm of dreams.

I glanced and the clock and groaned. It was time for our morning practice. Silently, I slid out of bed and changed into practice clothing. I took on last glance at the defender before moving soundlessly to my bed and tugging the covers farther over his still figure. I smiled, content with my efforts, before I left my room and headed to the field. Little did I know, I had made one of the worst choices of my life.

~?'s PoV~

I smirked with delight. The idiotic boy had played right into my hands. I carefully slid from my hiding place in the ventilation system and down to the pink haired brat's bedside. Ever so carefully, I pulled the brat out of the bed and into my arms. He stirred slightly, but I doubted that he was going to wake up after I had given him such a strong sedative. I had administered it after midnight, but its affects were still strong after many hours.

Gently, I returned to the air vent and pulled the boy in. He was light, so it wasn't hard. _'Malnutrition'_ , I thought grimly as I tugged the boy farther into the duct system.

When I finally reached my destination, I wanted to collapse with relief. I was covered in grime, dust, and who knows what else, but I had succeeded. I crawled out of the vent, inhaling deeply to clear my lungs, and pulled out the brat, or the boy. I couldn't decide what to call him.

I had arrived at a dark room, a broom closet, probably, near the exit of this awful building. I gathered the small form into my arms and gingerly navigate the small space. When I arrived at the door, I warily opened the door and glanced around the hall. No one was there, just like I had planned.

I crept out of the room towards the door. I had almost made it when a sarcastic call of my name made me turn around.

"Hello, Kaen. How have you been?"

I glared angrily at the owner of the voice I hated so much. A girl with curly brown hair and a larger frame smirked at me from the door.

Anger bubbled up inside me at the sight of her. Her strangely colored eyes gazed at me calmly from behind her large teal glasses. I returned her gaze with a hate filled stare. She only laughed at me.

I growled softly at her. Who was she? She was the most annoying, sarcastic, and sadistic people to walk the Earth. What was the evil demon's name? It was Fallon. She lacked a last name because of certain reasons even I didn't know.

"Kidnapping again, are we? I thought that you outgrew that years ago," she hummed pleasantly.

"Shut up, Fallon. Since when do you care about me?" I hissed, livid at her calm attitude.

Her eyes flashed sympathy for a brief moment. "Since when have I not?" She whispered silently before she regained her ever-so-lovely sarcastic attitude again. "Give him to me."

"No!" I snapped. I was going to do my job, and nothing the sarcastic devil could say was going to stop me.

She sighed, "Fine, then. Just remember that I gave you a choice."

It was quick, that feeling dread and regret. It quickly secured its hold on me as Fallon advanced on me. She didn't appear threatening, but I knew she was. She was gone a second later. I whirled around hastily only to find that I was too late. Her thick, heavy book made contact with my head. The hit was strong and firm. I was knocked to the ground as she pulled the brat into her arms.

She turned to me, "you should go."

I nodded and got up unsteadily. I wobbled over to the door slowly and turned around just in time to see Fallon walking down the opposite hall towards the boy's room. I growled at her quietly before tottering out of the cursed building towards the location of my contact.

~Shindou's PoV~

I nearly had a heart attack when I returned to my room. Kirino was gone, which I hadn't expected, but it also looked like he was taken forcefully, if the hastily removed sheets were anything to go by. I rushed out of the room and began searching the building. I sprinted around the building, looking everywhere I could think of. Panic surged through my veins. I was stupid, leaving Ranmaru alone when he was so weak. After around twenty minutes, I chose to return to my room in the vain hope that Ranmaru had escaped. When I got to my room, I nearly fainted for the second time that day.

Ranmaru was in my bed, resting. A note was on the nightstand.

 _He's been drugged. He's fine, but don't expect him to wake up soon._

The note was short, but it was to the point. _'Drugged? When did they drug him?'_ I thought curiously.

I quickly checked the defender for any obvious external injuries, but I was relieved to find none. He was, as the note had said, fine. I exhaled slowly. He was fine. I knew that, but I couldn't stop worrying about what had happened.

Had it been a hallucination? Was it a dream? I wasn't quite sure, but I knew that Ranmaru had vanished for a time. Maybe Wonderbot had just taken him for a check-up, or he had just left on his own and returned later.

Okay, the latter was unlikely, but it was still a possibility. The former, though, was still a realistic option. I had to acknowledge that.

Maybe I was just blow things out of proportion and getting carried away. That had to be it. Who would go through all the trouble of kidnapping Ranmaru, only to return him later?

On that note, who would want to kidnap Ranmaru, anyways? He was an orphan and wasn't exactly rich either, so who would even consider it?

Taking that into consideration, there was no reason to me to worry about it, but, for some reason, I still did. I could only stay by his side and make sure that whatever happened today would not happen again. Yes, that was what I would do.

I looked at the unconscious boy on the bed lovingly. I gently took his hand in my own, smiling. I would protect him, and I wouldn't let him get hurt again.

I pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. As long as I was still alive, I would protect him.

I hummed softly as I pulled out a book of soccer plays and began to read. I would never leave him alone again. That was what I had promised to myself and Ranmaru, and I had no intention of breaking that promise. Ever.

~Ranmaru's PoV~

What was going on? It was so dark and disorienting that I had no idea what was happening or where I was. I wanted to wake up from whatever sick dream this was, but, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to do so.

I was stuck in this nightmare. Lovely.

Why couldn't I wake up? Was something wrong with me? Was I sick again?

I hoped that I wasn't sick yet again. Once had been enough for me. I wondered if I could handle being sick again, seeing as how bad the last time had been.

It was silent for a while, but that was quickly changed when something pulled me off of what I assumed was a bed.

I was then pulled into a small space and was tugged along by what I assumed was a person. From there, I was pulled into another small space. It was bigger than the previous space I was pulled through, but not by much.

I couldn't see what was happening, seeing as I was asleep or in a similar place, but I could still feel my surroundings, and even hear to some extent.

The person pulled me out of the place where we had been and into a bigger place. The person that I had yet to identify seemed pleased, but that changed abruptly.

A voice, heavy with sarcasm and superiority, even in sleep, I could tell, shattered that silence that had surrounded us until now. The stranger seemed to be aggravated by the voice and whoever owned it. They seemed to exchange many words. While the new arrival seemed to remain calm, the stranger only seemed to grow angrier.

Then, there seemed to bed some kind of fighting they engaged in. I was dropped to the cold floor by whoever was holding me. The ground was rather cold, hard, and just strait up uncomfortable.

My discomfort was ended, though, when I was picked up by another stranger, probably the one from earlier. The new stranger then began carrying me through the hall to a room.

The room was Takuto's. I didn't even need to see it to tell. Only his room smelled of the ink and paper his music was printed on. It also had the atmosphere only Takuto's room possessed.

The stranger had been silent the entire time. It unnerved me slightly, but I knew that the stranger had no intention of hurting me. I was placed on a soft, warm surface, Takuto's bed, most likely. I was then covered with soft blankets, and I snuggled into their warmth gratefully.

I was then left alone for a while. During that time, I realized exactly how tired I actually was. I was exhausted, and sleep seemed to beckon me. I was drowsy and tired. The combination would inevitably lead to sleep, but I fought it for a moment to ponder over what had happened.

The events were brief, but that only seemed to make them all the more strange. Who were those people? What did they want with me?

I racked my brain, but I couldn't seem to form an answer. Maybe it was all a mistake or coincidence? I hoped so.

Sleep's call now seemed undeniable. I allowed myself to submit to its promising call. Within seconds, I found myself in a true sleep, unlike the one before.

What I didn't know was that someone was watching me. Not to harm me, but rather watching over me. I also didn't know that I was part of something. Something that was bigger than I had ever thought I could be a part of.

~Fin.~

 **Mega: Well, here it is. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Kirino: Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**

 **Mega: See you next chapter!**

 **Kirino: Sayonara, everyone!**

 **Mega: Bye, minna!**


	10. Chapter 10: Reward

**Mega: And we're back!**

 **Kirino: Why must you be so cheesy?**

 **Mega: Because I'm the author! Duh!**

 **Kirino: That is not a reason…**

 **Mega: Sure it is! Now for the reviews!**

 **Reviews**

 **do your best:** Thank you! *Takes exaggerated bow* When I write, I actually have the last chapter up so that I can follow it accurately. I'm glad that my efforts are noticed!

 **Fujoshi Girl 101:** GOOD! Here's the next chapter, and sorry for the late(ish) update.

 **2gatita8:** Five words:

Next. Chapter. Is. Here. Enjoy!

 **Guest:** It is continued! I'm glad that you enjoy the kawaiiness!

 **Guest #2:** Here you go! *hands Guest #2 the new chapter* Hope you like it!

 **OTP's are all you need:** Fallon is pleased with your review. Fallon: Muwahaha! I am liked! Mega: I don't know how you see it. Maybe I should write in your PoV, Yan. Here's a new chapter, so enjoy Fallon's insanity. Fallon: Yeah!

 **Guest #3:** The next chapter is out now and is available at your local . Haha! Just kidding, but here's the next chapter, so I hope you like it!

 **Mega: More awesome** **reviews! How much better can this get?**

 **Fallon: 'Sup, Mega?**

 **Kirino: Oh no… Not you, too…**

 **Fallon: Yup, and I'm here to help Mega write another Kirino-torture chapter!**

 **Kirino: NO! *runs away to find Shindou***

 **Mega: Oh well. Thanks, Fallon. Now, onto the chapter, minna!**

 **Chapter Ten: Reward**

~Kirino's PoV~

When I finally awoke from my slumber, I cracked my eyes open tiredly. Takuto was by my side as he had been for the past few days reading a book, but I could sense that presence again, the protective one. It wasn't very noticeable, really. It was one of those presences that you could barely feel, but it was there. It was a nice feeling knowing that someone was watching over you. I had felt it from Takuto, sure, but this was different. The presence almost felt sibling-like. It was slightly peculiar, but it was calming none the less.

"Takuto?" I whispered as I tugged on his arm gently. He jerked at the contact before his eyes settled on me, and he calmed down.

"Yes, Ranmaru? How do you feel?" He asked gently as he pulled me into a sitting position.

I looked at him for a second before answering, "I'm fine, but what happened, Takuto? You seem tense."

He froze before he hugged me tightly. "It's nothing. I just got a little scared. That's all."

"What were you scared of?" I hummed into his shoulder as he continued to hold me.

"Of losing you," he breathed into my ear.

"Losing me? Why would you be scared of that?" I sighed as his grip tightened even further.

He paused before he answered me, "when I got here earlier, you were gone, Ranmaru."

"Gone?" I parroted before it all clicked. The feeling of being pulled, carried, dragged, that was all by the person whom was responsible for my brief disappearance.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I looked like you were taken somewhere, so I went to look for you, but when I got back, you were here like before."

"Oh," I murmured, deciding to keep quiet about my brief "outing".

"Mmm. So you're feeling better, then, Ranny?" He laughed softly.

I glared at him good-naturedly, "I was until you called me by that ridiculous nickname, Shindou."

He feigned a wince, "ouch! I thought that we were on a first name basis here."

I grinned before punching his arm gently. "You should've thought of that before you started calling me "Ranny", Mr. Prodigy!"

"Yeah, I guess so." He chuckled before his face became serious again. "Do you really feel better, Ran?"

I nodded simply. "Of course I am. I've spent the past day sleeping, haven't I? I have enough energy to compete with Sasuke!"

"Really, now? If that's the case, are you up for some lunch, then?" He asked as he got up off of the chair he had been sitting on.

"Fine with me. I could eat." I told him as I slid off my bed and onto my feet. I wobbled slightly before regaining my sense of balance and walking towards the door.

Shindou joined me, and, together, we left the room and headed towards the cafeteria. I bounced down the hallway excitedly. It was the first time in a while that I had felt so good. I could hear Shindou's soft laughter at my attitude, but I didn't care. I actually felt GOOD! For a while, I was just okay, and then I got sick, but now I felt so much better. It was a great relief to not feel, just, well, sick.

We reached our destination quickly and entered together. Most of the team was there, excluding Tenma for obvious reasons. I glanced around the cafeteria before locating Tsurugi at a table in the back corner of the room.

I swiftly made my way towards the lone striker, giving brief replies to some calls of my surname. Shindou followed me and we both sat down at the table.

Shindou turned to me, "I'll go get us some food. I'll be right back." He then darted towards the line for food.

I nodded to him as he moved away from me. I turned towards Tsurugi and looked at him solemnly.

"How is Tenma?"

Tsurugi sighed tiredly. "He's fine now, but he's spiked a fever."

"Oh. What does Wonderbot think?" I pressed.

"He says that Tenma should be fine, but at the rate that Tenma's recovering, I'm starting to doubt that."

"Yeah," I agreed, "but we need to stay positive. He'll get better soon. I now that he will! He is Tenma, after all."

"You're right. Since when has Tenma ever let something like that keep him down?" Tsurugi grinned for the first time since Tenma's collapse. "Are you coming to practice, Kirino? You seem to be doing better."

"I want to, but Shindou's probably going to be a mother hen again, so I'm not positive yet." I answered him.

We waited in silence for a few more seconds before Shindou appeared again with our food in hand. He placed a tray in front of me and sat down with his own tray. I didn't really bother to look at what he'd gotten for me and just started eating it hungrily. I finished it quickly, my hunger now satisfied.

"Someone was hungry," Shindou laughed.

"Yeah. Going without food for a day will do that to you." I snapped back.

Shindou just laughed again before resuming eating. Tsurugi looked slightly amused by our banter, but he kept it hidden well.

We sat in silence for a time while Shindou finished eating his meal. When he was done, we began discussing a plan of action on how to get our team back in shape. Most of the conversation was just Tsurugi and Shindou bickering, but I did put in a word or two here and there. The conversation stopped abruptly when they realized that it was time for the team's afternoon practice.

"Kirino, why don't you go back to-"

"No. I'm going to practice too." I cut him off sharply. "There is no way that I'm not going to practice when I'm completely fine."

"But last time…" He tried to reason.

I shook my head. "I wasn't completely better then, but I am now. It won't be like last time, Shindou. I can promise you that."

"Fine, but if you start feeling sick or tired, promise me that you'll rest," he told me.

"Of course, Shindou. Now, let's go."

He still looked uneasy, but I had reassured him enough that he agreed. The three of us walked towards the field in silence. The trip was short, but it sure was awkward.

We reached the field quickly, but we slowed to a halt at the surprising sight that awaited us on the field.

In the middle of the field stood a girl holding a thick book. She had curly brown hair that fell below her shoulders and ended an inch or two past her collar bone. Her face was covered with a pair of teal glasses, and her strangely colored eyes were resting calmly on us.

"Well it took you long enough. Honestly, I was beginning to think that you'd gotten lost on the way here." She sighed lazily, one of her hands drifting down and resting on her hip while the other held her book tightly. "I'm glad to see that you've all arrived in one piece."

"W-who are you?!" Shindou yelled, seeming very flustered. Tsurugi looked suspicious too, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew her from somewhere.

Then I remembered. Her voice and attitude matched my unknown savior perfectly, so she must've been the one to bring me back to my room after the other stranger dragged me out of it. She also had the presence that I had been feeling all day. Now everything seemed to fit together perfectly.

"So you remember me, then, Ranmaru?" She hummed, seeing the realization on my face.

Shindou wheeled on me suddenly, "you know her, Kirino?"

"Uh, y-yeah. I guess I do." I looked at my two friends shocked faces before I decided to explain the whole story to avoid any misunderstandings. "When I went missing for a little while today, she found me and brought me back to my room."

"Really?" Shindou turned to the girl curiously.

She laughed mockingly. "I'm not denying it, am I?"

Shindou gritted his teeth in anger, "that doesn't mean that it's true!"

"Perhaps not, but do you think that Ranmaru would lie to you of all people, Takuto?" She asked him calmly. She did have a good point… I wouldn't lie to Takuto, and he knew that.

Shindou looked ready to snap back at her, but then he realized her point. Instead, he balled his fists and glared at the girl.

She laughed at him before looking at Tsurugi. "What's your plan, Kyousuke? I'd ask Takuto, but I'm afraid that he'll end up crying."

Geeze, this girl really knew how to hit nerves, didn't she? Shindou wasn't too happy about her statement, either. "I would not!"

"Oh, I have no doubt," she smirked sarcastically. "Not that it matters. Do you or do you not have a game plan for fixing your team, Kyousuke?"

Tsurugi nodded, "I do, but I want to know who you are before I'll even consider telling you."

"Demanding, aren't we. Oh well, it can't be helped, I suppose. I am Fallon, an ally and friend, and you'll do well to remember it." She said, authority filling her voice.

Tsurugi looked at her for a moment before I decided to jump in. "You should listen to her, Tsurugi."

"Yes, do listen to Ranmaru, please." She told Tsurugi nonchalantly.

Tsurugi hesitated once more before he looked over at the female brunette, "fine."

He walked towards her, and they began discussing ideas on how repair our fractured team and teamwork.

"I don't like her…" Shindou hissed to me.

I stuck out my tongue, "that's just because she totally just showed you up."

"It is not!" He flushed, embarrassed that I had guessed his reason for disliking Fallon correctly.

"I'm sure," I grinned like Fallon had earlier.

He groaned, "not you too…"

I just laughed and wrapped my arms around him. "You act like you don't love it."

"Ranmaru…" He moaned. "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you, Shinny. I just like teasing you!" I snickered evilly.

"You're so mean, Ranny!" He smiled before he pulled my arms away and picked me up bridal-style.

"T-Takuto! Put me down!" I flailed wildly, not wanting to be picked up by my lover in public.

"And why would I do that?" He breathed into my ear. I flushed slightly as he did so.

He seemed to take my blush as my surrender and began swinging me around wildly. I fought feebly against him, but he just chuckled and continued on. My blush intensified greatly, and I resorted to closing my eyes to deal with the embarrassment.

I didn't know how long Shindou's silliness continued, but it was cut short by a quiet laugh. I opened my eyes to see Fallon looking at us in amusement; Tsurugi was behind her, too, but he was silent.

"I'm not interrupting anything important, am I?" I snickered softly.

Shindou looked at her coldly, "not at all."

He put me down carefully and continued to stare coldly at Fallon. I wonder if he's going to act like this towards Fallon forever…

"Good. We're going to need you two to round up your teammates, as it seems that that they're not here yet."

Now that she mentioned it, none of our friends had arrived yet. I wonder where they were. Were they just late, or did something happen to them?

"Alright," Shindou growled, "we'll go get them."

I didn't have time to say anything to the pair as Shindou began to drag me away. I allowed him to pull me along for a while, but I decided to strike up a conversation with him after we had walked many minutes in silence.

"Where do you think everyone is?" I asked him casually.

He shrugged, "I'm not sure. Maybe they forgot about practice with all the recent insanity."

"I guess that's a reasonable explanation…" It was defiantly possible, but I didn't think that was the reason.

"You don't seem to agree, Ranmaru. What's your theory?" He inquired thoughtfully.

"It's not that I don't think that your explanation isn't reasonable, I just think that there might be more to it." I explained to him.

He looked intrigued, "like what?"

I shrugged, "like I said, I'm not sure. I just don't think it's as simple as you think it is."

We walked in silence again. Shindou seemed to be pondering what I had said, and I was lost in my own thoughts, wondering what had happened to our teammates. We got our answer when we got to the bedroom hallway.

In the middle of the hallway stood a girl that looked similar to Fallon, but she was thinner, and her hair had a reddish tint to it. In front of her coward our teammates. Most of them looked to be fine, but Taiyo and Fei were sprawled on the floor and had forming bruises.

The girl noticed our presence with astounding speed and was in front of us before I could even do so much as blink. She frowned before she began moving closer to us.

Shindou grabbed me and pulled me behind him. "Who are you, exactly?"

The girl just glared and continued moving towards us, "I'm surprised that you're here, Kirino Ranmaru. I would've thought that Fallon would have you under lock and key right now."

I was going to reply, but another person beat me to it. "Unlike you, I don't micromanage people, Kaen."

The girl now dubbed "Kaen" hissed in anger at the sight of Fallon, but I was just wondering where she had come from.

Fallon simply continued, unfazed by the other girl's obvious dislike of her, "I also don't kidnap people and hold hostages, but it appears that you do."

"I do **not**!" She growled.

Fallon just smirked, "prove it."

Begrudgingly, Kaen moved away from us and our friends. Then, she pulled out a small sphere and threw it onto the ground. I hissed in pain along with the rest of my teammates as a sudden bright light filled the room. It was gone just as soon as it had appeared, but I had to rub my eyes to get rid of the spots that had appeared in my line of sight.

Fallon just sighed before turning to Tsurugi, whom had also apparently appeared during all the chaos, and muttered a few words to him that I couldn't catch.

She then turned towards the soccer players of Raimon, "forget about her. She's just a small hindrance that I happen to have the displeasure of knowing. Come on, then. You have a practice to get to. Move it, kiddies!"

The team stared in shock at her, but obeyed her none the less. They slowly moved out of the hallway and towards the field.

When they were completely gone, I asked her, "Who _was_ that?"

She just sighed again. "Someone you'll do well to forget."

And with that, she walked away from Shindou, Tsurugi, and I. We too began to make our way towards the field, but two questions still remained on my mind.

' _Just who is "Kaen", and why does Fallon want us to forget about her?'_

~Chapter fin.~

 **Mega: Role credits, everyone! That's a wrap!**

 **Kirino: Wait, this story actually has a PLOT?**

 **Fallon: Yup, and we're caught right in the middle of it!**

 **Kirino: Oh no…**

 **Fallon: Yeah…**

 **Mega: Hush, you two! Now, let's wrap this up.**

 **Kirino and Fallon: Fine… Ciao, minna!**

 **Mega: See ya, everyone! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: Reunited

**Mega: And were back!**

 **Kirino: Only like two weeks later…**

 **Mega: I know… I'm sorry, minna! I've been really busy with my Wattpad stories. If you want to read them, come check me out! My username is the same there, so you shouldn't have any trouble finding me.**

 **Kirino: That totally wasn't an advertisement…**

 **Mega: Nope! Not at all! Now, the reviews, Kirino!**

 **Kirino: *lugs in reviews* Here! Take them!**

 **~Reviews~**

 **ImaginationWorld2000:** I'm sorry for the wait, but here ya go!

 **OTP's are all you need:** If they get as cool as you think that they will, I'm going to need a space heater! (Btw, I'm glad that you liked that TakuRan. Kirino wasn't happy with me for writing him like that, though.)

 **Guest #1:** Here! Here! And here! I hope you like it!

 **Guest #2:** Yup. Shindou can be surprisingly jealous when Kirino is involved. Somehow, I think that Fallon is going to enjoy irritating him… I don't think that it's cloudy, but I do think that it's getting _misty_! Ha! Get it? No? Okay. I hope that you like this chapter.

 **Guest #3:** It is awesome? Yay! I'm glad that you like my writing style, but Kirino doesn't (Kirino: No, I don't!). Here's your update. Sorry for the lateness.

 **Guest #4:** It's out… Now! Here you go. Enjoy!

 **Mega: Good batch of reviews for last chapter, right Fallon?**

 **Fallon: Yup. Now let's cut the chitchat and get to the chapter! I need to show Shindou up again!**

 **Shindou: Hey!**

 **Fallon: Hush it, maestro-boy. Onto the chapter, everyone!**

 **Chapter Eleven: Reunited**

~Tenma's POV~

While my friends were caught up in the middle of what we later dub as the first "Kaen encounter", I was still asleep in my bed. I, unlike all of my friends, had the privilege to meet a new friend that had not assisted us previously. Actually, scratch that. I had the privilege to meet an entire **group** of people that I would later learn were there to assist us.

I didn't meet them all at once. In fact, I didn't meet some of them until after I had met Fallon herself. The first one I met, though, I don't think that I'll ever manage to forget.

When I managed to force my eyes open after my seemingly endless slumber, a flash of silver was the first thing to greet me; then, bright blue and near white joined in the mix of colors.

Blinking in surprise, I found myself looking at a tall girl with silver hair that went with her pale skin tone and vibrant blue eyes nicely. She knelt down next to me and looked at me curiously.

"Are you awake now, Tenma-chan?" She asked me airily.

"I think so… Unless you're just a figment of my imagination or something," I told the girl.

She laughed, "You're so funny, Tenma! You almost remind me of Fallon with your answers."

"Fallon?" I was confused. Who was this "Fallon" anyways, and why did I remind this girl of that person?

"You haven't met her?" She looked shocked, but then she seemed to realize something. "Oh! That's right! You've been here for the entire time, haven't you?"

I nodded. "I have, but who is "Fallon"?"

"Did I not tell you?" She really seemed to be quite the airhead.

"No, but I'd appreciate it if you did. Also, who are you, and how do you know my name?" I asked, hoping that she at least knew that much.

"Me?" She pointed to herself, and I nodded. "I'm Tsukino, but you can call me Tsuki! Nice to meet you, Tenma!"

She extended her hand for me to shake it, so I did. "It's nice to meet you, too, Tsuki, but how do you know who I am, and who is Fallon?"

She pondered my question for a moment before she gave me an answer. "Fallon is my best friend, but I'd like us to be a little bit more. She won't let us, though. She's also the one who told me about you, so she's kinda the brains of this operation."

I nodded, understanding most of Tsuki's explanation, but one thing still bothered me. "How did Fallon know about me?"

Tsuki shrugged, "Who knows? She's just, what's the word? Oh yeah! She's omniscient!"

"Omniscient?" I wondered aloud. I had never heard that word before.

Tsuki grinned. "Yeah! I think that she said that it means "all knowing" or something like that."

"Oh. Does she all know, then?"

"Pretty much. She's basically a walking combination of the dictionary, thesaurus, encyclopedia, and internet." The silverette told me.

"Wow." This "Fallon-girl" really seemed to be smart.

"I know. She's really impressive," she then began pulling me out of bed. "Come on! Fallon's probably her, so you can meet her yourself!"

"H-hey!" I cried as the hyper girl tugged me out of bed and began pulling me down the hallway. Ordinarily, that wouldn't have been that much of a problem, but with my legs like jelly, I ended up stumbling down the hallway painfully behind the pale girl.

Tsuki, as it turned out, had no idea where she was going, so we ended up just walking through most of the hallways. We did that until Tsuki whirled around and took off running towards one of the hallways with insane speed. I swear that my feet didn't touch the ground for the entire trip. When she stopped, I managed to twist my head to get a good look at the hallway. It appeared that there had been some sort of commotion in that hallway recently.

Tsuki sighed as she glanced around the hallway too. "Come on, Tenma."

Forcing my legs to work, I managed to stand properly and began walking beside her. She guided me through the maze of hallways towards the soccer field. "Tsuki?"

"Yes?" She asked, her former airy attitude gone completely.

"Why are we going to the soccer field?" I asked her.

"Don't you want to see your friends?"

"I do, but what does that have to do with anything?" I was confused, but then I began to catch on. "Wait… The field is where my friends, isn't it?"

"You catch on quickly when you want to, don't you Tenma?" She nodded in confirmation and continued walking towards the field.

Once we arrived, I was greeted by a shocking sight. A girl I didn't know was yelling at my team while Tsurugi continued to give them instructions on what else to do. Shindou-senpai and Kirino-senpai were there, too. Kirino-senpai seemed to have no problem with the girl, but Shindou-senpai looked ready to kill her. The girl noticed this, but she apparently didn't care, which only aggravated Shindou-senpai even more.

Tsuki looked around before her eyes landed on the new brunette. She smiled brightly and took off running towards her, completely leaving me behind. "Fallon!" She called before launching herself at the other girl. _'So that's Fallon…'_ I thought as things the silverette had said suddenly began to make sense.

Fallon looked very shocked as Tsuki tackled her into a hug. I winced in sympathy for her as Tsuki began embracing her tightly. She didn't look too pleased with sudden with the sudden contact.

"Tsuki…" She hissed unhappily, "Let me go! I can't breathe!"

"Sorry, Fallon!" Tsuki laughed as she allowed her grip to loosen.

"You need to stop doing that. You're going to end up killing me at this rate," she grumbled.

"There's no way I could do that, Fally! I love you!" She giggled and hugged Fallon tightly again.

Fallon blushed darkly, "if you don't stop calling me that name, I'm going to end up killing you instead, and stop saying such flippant things!"

Tsuki pouted, "You're so mean, Fallon."

"Of course I am," she scoffed. "Who do you think I am? The Easter Bunny?"

"No, but you'd make a cute bunny!"

Fallon just growled and pulled the taller girl into a headlock. "Shut up, you idiot!"

Shindou-senpai and Kirino-senpai, whom had been standing nearby, watched the scene that was unfolding with completely different emotions. Kirino-senpai seemed to be amused by the scene, but also was sympathetic towards Fallon, while Shindou-senpai just starred at the scene in shock. Tsurugi was beside Fallon and was laughing silently. I also laughed. Fallon glared at all of us before she whacked Tsuki's head with the thick book that I hadn't noticed that she had been carrying until that moment.

Tsuki continued grinning like an idiot as Fallon turned towards me, "Matsukaze Tenma, I presume?"

"Y-yes?" I had laughed at her earlier, but after seeing what she had done to the silverette, I didn't want to anger her any more than I already had.

She gazed at me in acknowledgement before turning to Tsurugi. "Why is he here?"

Tsurugi looked at me curiously. "I don't know. Care to explain, Matsukaze?"

"I… um… I…" I couldn't figure out what to say.

"Don't blame him!" Tsuki, thankfully, came to my aid. "I brought him here to meet you, Fallon. I'm sorry! I didn't know that he wasn't allowed to come!"

"Tsuki…" Fallon sighed before she looked at Tsurugi again. "Why don't you take him to his room? He's obviously not well."

"I-I feel fine!" I told the female brunette feebly.

"Really? Tsurugi," she didn't even have to finish her sentence because Tsurugi was beside me in an instant. He carefully pressed him hand to my forehead. "You have a fever, Tenma. Come on, let's go."

I wanted to protest, but instead, I found myself being carefully guided into the hallway. Then, Tsurugi picked me up again and began carrying me back to my room. Again. Déjà vu, anyone?

"Tsurugi?" I asked the taller boy as he continued to carry me to my room.

"Yes, Tenma?" He murmured into my ear.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean by that, Tenma?" He seemed confused by my question, but I wasn't buying his act.

"You know what I mean, Kyousuke! Why are Tsuki and Fallon here, and why does everyone seem so on edge?" I was frustrated by my boyfriend's act, and there was no way he was going to get away with not telling me about what was happening.

"I wish I knew, Tenma," he breathed into my hair, "I really wish I did."

"But…" I trailed off. He must know something, but I was unsure how to get him to tell me.

"Don't worry about it, Tenma. Everything will work out somehow, right?" He smiled at me gently. I didn't like it when people stole my sayings.

"I guess," I buried my face in his chest as he continued on.

"You should get some rest. You must be awful tired," he told me.

"Don't worry, Kyousuke. I'm plenty tired. If I had it my way, I'd get to sleep for a year," I reassured him.

Kyousuke chuckled, "but if you did that, then you'd leave me all alone!"

"Poor baby," I giggled.

My laughter intensified when he began to pout. "I don't want to be alone, so I'll just sleep with you instead!"

I blushed at his declaration. "K-Kyousuke! Don't say things like that!"

"But why not? You know that you love it." He smirked lazily.

"Honestly. You're so strict, antisocial, and mature everywhere else, but whenever you're with me, you act like a kindergartener!" I groaned exasperatedly.

"I could say the same for you, Tenma-chan," the navy-haired boy told me. I blushed furiously at the nickname and groaned again. "Don't be like that, Tenma. We're at your room, so you'll be rid of me in a few moments anyways."

Tsurugi entered my room and made his way over to my bed. I yelped as he dropped me onto the bed. Tsurugi just smirked for the umpteenth time and handed me the blanket and stuffed bear that I had been given during my brief moment of consciousness earlier.

"Get some rest, Tenma-chan. God knows you need it*." Tsurugi helped me pull the covers back and slide into the bed again. He then pulled the covers over me and situated the blanket on top of the comforter. I smiled and pulled the bear closer. Tsurugi began making his way towards the door, but my call stopped him.

"Tsurugi?"

He turned to me. "Yes, Tenma?"

I grinned at him sleepily, "I love you."

"Good. I love you too." He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. I kissed back, and we stayed like that for a moment before we broke apart.

"I should go. I have practice, and you need to rest. Okay, Tenma?" He was talking to me like a child, but I really didn't care. "Yes, Kyousuke. Good night."

He smiled at me, "Good night, Tenma. I'll see you later." With that, he turned and walked out of my room.

I yawned tiredly and allowed myself to sink even deeper into the covers. Hugging the plush bear to my chest, I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to claim me once again.

~Fallon's POV~

I watched as Kyousuke took Tenma to his room. I smiled inwardly as I struggled to escape Tsuki's death grip, and let me tell you, that is no small feat.

Once I had pulled Tsuki off of me, I turned to the team and began yelling at them again. Tsuki quickly began to assist me, so I guess that I got an assistant out of her unwanted arrival. After the two had left, I had taken charge of the practice, but the moment I saw Kyousuke's silhouette nearing the field, I grabbed Tsuki by the arm and dragged her away. She looked confused, but she didn't try to fight me, for which I was glad because there was no way that I was going to get stuck in another scene in front of the Raimon players.

I dragged Tsuki through multiple hallways before I found one a suitable distance away from the field. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

She flinched slightly, but she continued to smile. "I came because I was worried about you."

"Worried about me?! Is that really all?!" I glared at her.

"Yeah, it is. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but you would've tried to keep me from coming," she explained honestly.

My gaze remained cold, "of course I would have! Do you have any idea how dangerous coming here is?!"

She nodded, "I do, and that's why I came! What if something happened to you?! I don't think that I could live with myself if you got hurt or worse because I didn't come with you."

"You would've found some way, but you have to leave!" I crossed my arms and looked at her sternly.

"Why's that, Fallon?" She countered. Curse her and her overprotective nature…

"Because I care about you too much to involve you in this, you idiot!" I blushed while I said it, but I really didn't care at the moment.

"You… care about me?" Tsuki looked shocked, but incredibly thrilled.

My blush darkened, "I do…"

Tsuki smiled brightly and pulled me into a tight hug. "Good. Now all we need to do is-" "Tsuki!"

"What?" She smiled coyly.

"Just… shut up, will you?" I sighed, embarrassed by where that conversation could have led.

"If it's for you, I guess that I can," she kissed my cheek chastely.

I felt flustered, but I did manage to reply. "If you want something more, the best way to get it is to ask…"

"And what do you mean by that, _Fally_?" She asked me in a rather, well, _seductive_ tone.

I flushed even more, "if you know, don't ask!"

She laughed, "you're so cute, Fallon."

"If you keep acting like that, you're going to be dead," I hissed.

"Fallon! Don't be like that!" She whined like a young child.

"Then shut up, you moron!" I yelled, irritated with her childishness.

"I will," she started.

"Good," I sighed.

"If you let me stay," she finished.

"WHAT?! There is no way that you can stay here!" I told her sternly.

"Please?" She begged, "I'll stay out of your way and help you."

I looked at her tiredly, "You can do those things back home."

"I know, but I promised Kana and Rakki that I'd look after you," she explained as I seethed silently. Of course Kana and Rakki had put her up to this. Everyone else probably played a role in this as well, and knowing them well I did, I also knew that they would show up later on.

"Fine," I groaned in aggravation. "You can stay."

"Yes!" She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "Thank you!"

"Just don't cause any trouble for me."

"Okay!" She chirped joyously as she released me from her death hug.

' _I'm going to regret this, aren't I?'_ I thought as I stared the silverette.

"Together, we'll take down Kaen and all her minions!" Tsuki cheered, "Right, Fallon?"

"Sure," I murmured nonchalantly. _'Why are you doing this, Kaen? What happened to the Kaen I knew?'_

~Chapter Fin.~

 **Mega: Here's the next chapter. What do you think?**

 **Fallon: I think that Tsuki should have been included in the story.**

 **Mega: Why's that, Fallon?**

 **Tsuki: *in the distance* FALLON!**

 **Fallon: Gotta go! Bye, minna! *darts off to escape Tsuki's death hugs***

 **Kirino: And there she goes…**

 **Mega: Yup. Aren't you glad that Shindou isn't like that?**

 **Kirino: You have no idea…**

 **Mega: Well, that was chapter eleven. I hope that you liked it. Don't forget to review because more reviews equals more motivation, which can lead to faster updates, so keep reviewing!**

 **Kirino: We hope that you liked (even if I wasn't in it that much)!**

 **Mega: Also, status update for Trauma. I plan to update it this week, but I need to know how long to make it. I'm thinking around five chapters, but feedback is also appreciated. I can also take requests for stories, but I would prefer them to be one to two chapters only, and I would like to know that basic plot and/or pairings for the story.**

 **Kirino: Mega is also looking for a beta reader, so if you're interested, just PM her.**

 **Mega: That's all for now! Sayonara, minna!**

 **Kirino: See ya, everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12: Meeting

**Mega: I'M BACK!**

 **Fallon: And apparently Papyrus.**

 **Mega: Save the Undertale jokes for later. I have a story to update, and I would be either Sans or Frisk, not Papyrus. (Sorry, Papyrus!)**

 **On another note, I have made my school's soccer team and am very busy. Updates will most likely come later due to this… Sorry, minna.**

 **Fallon: Good point. We don't have any time to waste! Reviews, Mega! Read the reviews!**

 **Mega: Sure!**

 **~Reviews~**

 **OTP's are all you need:** I'm glad that you enjoyed it! Mark my words, Yan, you WILL like my OC ship.

 **Guest:** I'm glad that you like them as a couple. You have no idea how long it took me to make them a decent ship… Sorry for the long wait.

 **Guest #2:** I'm sure that Tsuki likes you too. Sorry I made you wait so long…

 **Guest#3:** I'm glad you like it. My updating speed, though…

 **Guest#4:** I'm really sorry for the month-long wait… I have been REALLY busy, but I'm happy that you like the story!

 **Mega: Now that the reviews are out of the way, to the story!**

 **Note: This chapter takes place around two weeks past the previous chapter. I did this to improve the story's flow because the two weeks I skipped only contained very boring training. You can make up how the said weeks went if you want, but I don't think that they have enough story content to write about.**

 **Chapter Twelve: Meeting**

~Kirino's POV~

With Fallon and Tsuki's arrival, things had been chaotic, yet, somehow, things seemed to get better every day. Everyone had finally gotten used to their new roles within the team with Tenma currently benched, and I had FINALLY recovered enough to participate in practices. Wonderbot and Takuto weren't pleased with my participation, but Fallon had merely explained why it was necessary for the team and my heath and had whacked Takuto in the face with her book when he tried to protest. Talk about a face book, huh?

Takuto really did not like Fallon in the slightest, but Fallon, strangely enough, didn't seem to actually dislike him. She just enjoyed making fun of him constantly, apparently. According to Tsuki, she usually goes after another one of their friends, but without her usual target, she had to find a substitute, and Takuto apparently fit the bill. Poor Takuto…

Even if Takuto didn't like the strange girl in the slightest, she proved to be a very good strategist and a great source of knowledge. She was also a great leader, too much of the team's joy. Tsurugi was trying, but he lacked the ability to understand how a team needed to work. He was great at telling us what to do, though.

The past two weeks had been very calm and quiet. Fallon had been quick to warn us about letting our guard down. This was only the calm before the storm, she said.

Most of our team didn't believe her, but some of us knew better.

It was an hour or two before lunch. Everyone was practicing like we had been doing for the past two weeks. The day seemed completely normal. If only it had remained that way.

Fallon had yet to arrive at the field, which was normal considering her sleeping schedule, but the lack of her presence still put some of us on edge.

I had been dragged over to the bench by Takuto to get some water when the building began shaking. Within seconds, the team was panicking. Tsurugi was shouting out orders to get to Wonderbot and the caravan, but not many people were paying attention.

Takuto wasted no time in grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the exit. I looked back fearfully only find that part of the building had caught fire. I also noticed that smoke was beginning to taint the clean air. _Great._

I turned my gaze back to Takuto and began running. We reached Wonderbot in a relatively short time. At the bear's insistence, the managers had begun a roll call.

"Kariya?"

"Here."

"Hikaru?"

"Here!"

"Kirino?"

"Here!"

"Shindou?"

"Here."

"Fei?"

No one answered.

"Fei?"

Again, nothing. Was Fei even here? Was he still inside?

Then I remembered poor Tenma. He still could barely walk on his own. Was he okay?

Helplessly, I looked back at the raging flames consuming the building. _'Please be okay, Fei, Tenma…'_

Panic had descended on my friends again. I glanced at Takuto. His face was an emotionless mask, but I knew he was panicking and most likely on the verge of tears.

I gazed at the rest of my team. Most very openly showing their distress, but some shared the look my lover had. I wasn't sure which group I was a part of, but I was definitely distressed greatly.

"What's wrong with you people?"

I blinked and whirled around to find Fallon carrying an unconscious Fei on her back and supporting Tenma. Tsuki immediately rushed to her aid and allowed Tenma to lean on her instead. Tsurugi was beside them and pulling the weak brown-haired boy into his arms.

Fallon nodded at the two and looked at the rest of us in a mixture of amusement and confusion. "I don't get it. I'm not present for two seconds, and this happens." She shook her head and sat Fei down on the grass gently.

She looked at Tsuki briefly, probably telling her something the rest of us couldn't figure out, before speaking again. "On the caravan, morons. We don't have much time."

"There isn't enough room for everyone-" Wonderbot attempted to explain, but at Fallon's cold, unamused stare, he became quiet.

"I'm sure that we'll fit somehow. Now get a move on unless you want to meet the ones who caused this." She picked up Fei and swiftly boarded the caravan. Tsuki followed her, and then, slowly but surely, the rest of the team boarded too.

"Where are we going?" Kariya asked rudely.

"Somewhere safe. Now sit down and get comfy. This could be a long, bumpy ride." Fallon called over her shoulder. She handed Wonderbot a small, strange necklace and sat across from Fei.

The greenette had been laid on his back one seat in front of Takuto and me. I peered over the seat to look at the time traveler. He was covered in a multitude of burns, and even the simple action of taking a breath seemed to cause him a great deal of pain, as he grimaced every time he inhaled.

Tsurugi and Tenma were worried about him, too, if their facial expressions were anything to go by. Of course Tenma looked ready to pass out any second now, but his concern for his green-haired friend was clear.

Wonderbot started up the caravan, and we were off. True to Fallon's word, the trip was rather long and occasionally became rough. Tenma had fallen into a deep sleep within the first five minutes of the trip, and at least half of the team had followed in suit with the rest falling asleep after an hour or two. Even Takuto, Tsurugi, and Fallon had dozed off, but I couldn't bring myself to sleep.

Aimlessly, I stared out the window at the swirl of colors. All of this was just so sudden. Yesterday, we were practicing like a normal soccer team, and today, we had nearly lost two teammates to a fire and had been forced to flee to some strange place only Tsuki and Fallon knew of. _Lovely._

"Don't panic, pinky. Everything's fine."

I scanned the caravan for the owner of the voice, but the only possible owner of the voice, Fallon, had been asleep for at least an hour.

"Did you really think I was asleep, Ranmaru?"

I jumped and stared at her dumbly. "Maybe…?"

She laughed softly. "For someone so smart, you sure can be an idiot."

"I guess…" I turned away and rested my cheek on the window.

She stared at me for a while. I shuddered. Why did it feel like she could stare into my soul?

"I can't do that yet, but I CAN read you like an open book." She said airily. She really was terrifying sometimes…

"I'm glad that you agree, but you're exhausted. Get some sleep, Ran-chan. You need it." Her knowing gaze didn't stray from me until I nodded. "I mean it, Ranmaru. Sleep. Now."

I didn't have the energy to reply, but sleep sounded lovely. I laid my head against Takuto's shoulder, relaxed, and allowed myself to submit to sleep's tantalizing call.

~Well, this just got dark~

I was awaked by Takuto's soft calls of my name and the gently shaking of my shoulders. I rubbed my eyes sleepily. "Where are we?"

"We're somewhere same. Don't worry," Tsuki's normally bubbly voice had strangely become eerily calm and somber.

"That doesn't really answer my question, Tsuki," I yawned.

"I… It's hard to explain. Come on. Fallon can explain this better than I can."

She got up from her seat and beckoned for everyone else to follow her. My brown-haired boyfriend helped me to my feet. As we walked out of the caravan, I noticed that Fei and Fallon were gone. _'Fallon probably went to get some help for Fei and brought him along with her.'_

After everyone had exited the caravan, Tsuki lead us into a very strange building. We weaved our way through maze after maze of hallways. We passed multiple people on our way to wherever we were going; all of them were either children or teens. How strange…

Tsuki stopped and waited for the rest of the team to stand still. "We're here. Be quiet when we go in, or we run the risk of angering multiple people I don't recommend angering."

With that, the door slid open, and she entered silently. Everyone was uneasy, but a few of us found the courage to step through the door, too.

I entered the room with Takuto, Tsurugi, and Tenma. We were greeted with the sight of what seemed to be an infirmary. There were many beds in the room, but only one was occupied.

Fei was the sole occupant of the infirmary's beds. Fallon was leaning on the wall across from his bed with Tsuki beside her while a white-haired stranger sat at Fei's bedside with his back to us. _'It reminds me of when I was sick…'_

Fallon looked at us silently and nodded, giving us permission to enter the room too. Tsurugi lead Tenma over to a chair tucked in a corner far from our injured teammate. Takuto and I really didn't know what to do, but I didn't want to block the door, so I dragged Takuto over to our friends in the corner.

I was glad we had moved when we did because seconds later, multiple people darted into the room, all either panicked or excited. _'I wonder what's up with them…'_

They flocked to Fei's bedside, but were promptly shooed away by Fallon and the white-haired stranger. _'Just where are we?'_

Tsuki, noticing our distress, then grabbed Fallon by the shoulder and whispered something to her. Fallon murmured something in reply and looked at us. She started towards the door and signaled for us to do the same.

We obeyed and left the room, as well. We meet the rest of our team outside, but Fallon just told them to hurry up.

She led us through a different set of hallways to a set of rooms very close to each other. She entered the first one. We followed. The sight we were met with was far from what we had expected, though.

A group of ten children occupied the room doing everything from reading a book to flailing their arms around wildly. They also were VERY loud. _'What's going on here?'_

"Everyone," Fallon started, but the noise continued.

"EVERYONE!" She screamed loudly. Instantly, the noise died down. "These are our new guest. Introduce yourselves, and treat them well." She turned and left the room with Tsuki at her heels.

"Wow. She's uptight today, isn't she?" A boy with tan skin and a mop thick, unruly black hair said.

"What did you expect? It's Shi-chan. When she gets like this, it's easier to set fire to ice than to calm her down," said a short brunette girl with fair skin.

A blonde girl wearing square, black glasses nodded. "Good point, but we're supposed to be introducing ourselves to them." She looked at us, "I'm Feuer."

The black-haired boy followed her lead, "I'm Fote."

"Hi! I'm Neko-chan," the small brunette waved energetically.

"Erde," a black-haired boy growled. He wasn't too pleased with our presence, apparently.

A tiny, bubbly blond boy grinned happily, "Hi! I'm Star, and that's Aza." He pointed to another small boy, but this boy had red hair and very pale skin. "Don't pay any attention to Erde. He's always like that."

"I am not!" Erde hissed angrily.

"You so are!" Star stuck his tongue out childishly.

Erde looked like he was going to throttle the small child, but a girl with light brown hair cut him off. "Hi! I'm Ai."

Another short brunette, this time male, grinned lazily at us. "Name's Zu. 'Sup?"

"What's up, everyone? I'm Maru. Pleased to meet you," an orange-haired boy with brown eyes smiled brightly.

A boy with dark skin, dark eyes, and black hair groaned. "You're so loud… My name's Hebi, by the way. I don't care what you do, but don't get loud."

This group sure was strange… "Who are you, exactly?" I asked, my voice a mixture of curiosity and caution.

"Us? We're Shi-chan and Tsu-chan's best friends!" Neko-chan cheered.

Hebi shook his head, "I wouldn't say that we're their _best friends_ , but we are, sadly enough, acquaintances."

"What's wrong with being acquainted with us, Hebi?" Fallon's voice floated into the room. She entered it seconds later with Tsuki sprinting in after her.

Hebi shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with you, personally, Fallon. It's just the fact that you basically attract noise, and Tsukino is just flat out loud."

Fallon smirked at him; he smirked back. The two laughed briefly before Fallon turned her attention to us. "I take it that they've introduced themselves?" She indicated her group of "acquaintances".

We nodded silently, but Kariya wasn't satisfied. "Just where are we?"

She looked surprised, "They didn't tell you?"

Kariya was not pleased. "No, they didn't," he hissed. "Now where are we?!"

"Don't get upset, now. I was just asking," she waved her hands defensively. "I thought my acquaintances would tell you, but I guess it doesn't matter."

She looked at up calmly as she drew a breath. "You're two-hundred years in the future, and you are currently in the care of me, my acquaintances, and some other friends of mine."

Everything was quiet for a minute. Then everyone seemed to register what they had been told.

"WHAT?!"

~Chapter Fin.~

 **Mega: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Fallon: Don't forget to review! Mega gets discouraged when you don't…**

 **Mega: Ignore the OC. See you next time, everyone!**

 **Fallon: Ciao!**

 **Mega: Bye!**


End file.
